


Honor and Redemption

by vipmultifandom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ace of diamond - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Mafia AU, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Noragami - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Run with the wind - Freeform, all the second years are friends, i really dont know how to write, i tagged all the characters again, random appearances of anime characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipmultifandom/pseuds/vipmultifandom
Summary: Ennosita centric/centered mafia auEnnoshita Chikara is a coward.an incident that left his best friends - his brothers- Kinnoshita and Narita dead causes an argument with Daichi and Ennoshita, causing him to leave the Karasuno yakuza group for good.For the next five years Ennoshita stays hidden, not making any contact with his former members that he had half of his life with.Within 48 hours though, Ennoshita ends up knocking out a snake, gets his apartment burned down to the ground while finding out that he’s been stalked by a not so surprising pudding head, and reunites with his former members only to have Daichi san to be “dead”, expecting him to lead Karasuno despite running away from them for the past five years.Oh, and also, Kenma decides to name his new cat Chikara sometime in between all that, while Akashi may or may not found out a new talent just to annoy him.With Daichi gone, old tensions and rivalries arise from Shiratoriwaza and Sehjoh, but there are bigger problems at hand.Karasuno is broken more than they seem, and it's Ennoshita's job to fix it.But can he?This is the story of Ennoshita’s redemption from running away from the family he once called home.
Relationships: Akaashi & Ennoshita & Futakuchi & Kozume & Shirabu & Terushima & Yahaba, Ennoshita Chikara & Everyone, Ennoshita Chikara & Hinata Shouyou, Ennoshita Chikara & Kageyama Tobio, Ennoshita Chikara & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Ennoshita Chikara & Kinoshita Hisashi & Narita Kazuhito, Ennoshita Chikara & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara & Sawamura Daichi, Ennoshita Chikara & Shimizu Kiyoko, Ennoshita Chikara & Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara & Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara & Yachi Hitoka, Ennoshita Chikara & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. a goodbye (to his peaceful life)

**Author's Note:**

> did i just start yet another haikyuu fic that i will probably never finish? yes yes i did.  
> anyways i had a weird dream that Ennoshita ran away from a karasuno mafia so i wanted to write it even though I've never written a mafia fan fic before. please deal with it.
> 
> there are a lot of non haikyuu references in this chapter/fic if you're a weeb u may find some of your other favorite characters popping in and out in this fic
> 
> also i reallllllly gotta stop killing Narita and Kinnoshia in all my AU fics  
> \\\
> 
> all the second years are close friends btw

All Ennoshita wanted right now is sleep and cuddles from a (real) cat, he had taken it all for granted. cause 48 hours ago he had everything he had wanted… but was it all worth it?

48 hours ago

Ennoshita yawned as he woke up to start the day. His phone had not rang his usual alarm yet, and he didn't even bother to look at what time it was. His cat was on the window sill looking at him with bright golden eyes.

“Good afternoon, Kozume.”

The calico cat’s only response was a blink, before it turned to look at the window absently.  
Ennoshita gave a small laugh, reaching out to pet it.

“You know, you act exactly like the person you were named after.”

The cat didnt look at him, although it did lazily waved its tail.  
Sighing, Ennoshita rolled on his bed, facing his small desk.

A photo looked back at him. The people in the photo were in mid action, almost alive, although it was only a photo, a moment paused in time. All seven of them weren't even looking at the camera.

Well Akashi was, but his face was twisted in an annoying grimace as one of Ennoshita’s arm was looped around his shoulder, the other on Narita's. Both of them were yelling, their mouths open at Tanaka who was sticking his tongue at them. Nishinoya was on top of the buff boy - who was shirtless- looking down to the left, grinning. He was watching Kenma playing his game, who was half hidden by tanaka, his black and yellow hair sticking out, covering most of his face. Off to the left Kinosita had his eyes closed, in the middle of a sigh, dealing with the usual antics of the group. Yamamoto was the one who took the photo.

Out of the many photos of them that he once had, this was Ennoshita’s favorite, and was one of the few belongings that reminded him of his days at karasuno.  
He closed his eyes, but the sentimental feeling didnt last, as his phone rang the alarm to start to the day.

Ennosita slowly got up to the bathroom to get ready, brushing his teeth with no specific thoughts in mind. He stared at the mirror,as he rinsed his mouth. His usual droopy eyes were even more depressing than usual he noted, but then what else was new?

In a few minutes, he was all dressed, and he put food out on Kozume’s plate, before grabbing his Tengu mask. Kozume leaped down from the bed, and walked up to him, giving him a small purr before it started eating its food.

“ bye, Kozume,” Ennoshita called out before closing the door.

The cat’s tail waved back, and Ennoshita smiled as he closed the door. He put on his orange and black Tengu mask that covered his entire face, and Ennoshita shifted uncomfortably as he adjusted the collar and black scarf covering his whole neck, covering the crow tattoo. It was a hot summer day, and he had already started sweating. He had done this for four years. And it never really got easier.

He walked down the stairs to head to his bar. As usual he got weird and scared stares from several people, acknowledging ones from others, and even some greetings from his regulars if he did ran into them on the street.

As he waited for the street light to turn green, Ennoshita couldn’t help but notice that the owl symbol on the pole, and the crow symbol on a wall on one of the alleyways.

Under the mask, his lip tightened in anxiety, and he felt chills from his covered neck. He had been hiding from karasuno and rest of them for five fucking years, and if he wasnt careful he would blow his cover. In the back of his mind though, he snorted at the thought that kenma probably found him the first year anyway.

The light turned green, and he walked across the street, but ennoshita couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He glanced through the people around him, and there was no one who he recognized. He knew every member from the different groups inside out, and kept tabs on most of them even after he had left so he could avoid them.

But no karasuno, no nekoma, and no fukurodani faces were in the small group of people walking. No shiratorizawa, no seijoh, nor any dateko.

Ennosita tried to relax as he reached his small restaurant-bar, but the feeling of dread wouldn’t go away. He fumbled over his keys, and finally unlocked the door. Turning on the lights he sighed in relief as he got ready to start the day, or rather the night.

It was still early, only four in the afternoon, but Ennoshita was always there before six.  
He distracted himself as he started to wipe the tables down and place the chairs. By five, his three part timers came in, all laughing together. Beneath his mask, Ennoshita smiled.

“Kinoshita san!”

“Ah sanji kun! Robin san! Nami chan! I look forward to working with you again today!” Ennoshita called out.  
Nami already put on her apron, and started to help him with the last few tables while sanji and robin headed into the kitchen.

“Kinnoshia san, have you read the latest chapter of Wan Piece?” Nami asked excitedly as they finished setting up.

“ i can’t believe that Lucy managed to do gear five-” Sanji started to say as he leaned on the counter.

“Oi! No spoilers!!” Ennoshita exclaimed at them as he waved his rag furiously.

Robin gave a small laugh, and sanji continued.  
“You should catch up, Kinoshita san. Nico and Rorono also got some new moves!”

Ennosita threw his rag at sanji and the blond boy caught it with ease.  
Nami rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the rag to put it back.  
All of them smiled and laughed, talking about different things as their day officially started.

Ennosita knew he was lucky to even have part timers, but these three reminded him of his family and he was thankful for their company. To him, the last five years were lonely and they had help fill that gap.

He blinked as the first customers for the day started coming in, and he tried to stay busy and ignoring the ominous feeling from earlier.

By eleven, the usual rush of customers were gone, although there were a few still left and a few still coming in.

A lanky thin man walked in, and roughly sat down at the counter.  
The man’s small face had slanted eyes like a snake, a prominent nose that stuck out, completed with a thin mouth that was cunning in a not a nice way. Jet black hair was swept to the side.  
A snake tattoo coiled around the man’s neck, around the clavicle.

“Give me the strongest drink you have,” the man growled.

The man’s breath already reeked of alcohol as well as cigars, but Ennoshita complied to the order anyway, whipping out vodka and tequila to mix a drink he called Revived Ace.

He hastily gave the drink to the man. Ennosita recognized the tattoo, the symbol of nohebi. He knew that kuroo and kenma hated nohebi with all their might, even more than how oikawa hated kageyama, and that was something. But daichi and suga never had problems with nohebi, so Ennoshita never really went as far as investigating them back then.

“Hey, Kinnosita san!! I brought some of my friends today!” a regular customer shouted. Ennosita walked to the table, handing out menus.

“Your usual Rolling Thunder, Bakugo?” he asked.

“Of course! Deku and Uravity will be getting a Jump Floater!” the unruly man declared.

“Ehh? Why do you get to choose for me?”

“Because I say so,” the reply was growled.

Ennosita gave a small laugh.  
Bakugo often reminded him of Nishinoya and Tanaka, and his voice was eerily similar to Noya’s.

“The Jump Floater, also known as Moonrise, is a nice choice for new customers,”Ennosita said to the green haired boy and brown haired girl with a smile. “Its a strawberry cheesecake flavored cocktail served with soggy french fries.”

“Soggy french fries? Eww!” the girl exclaimed.

“It's a better combination than you think. If you want, we can give you your fries crisp, but the soggy fries is what makes this set unique,” Ennosita replied as he gave hand signals to robin.

“I want mine soggy! Soggy fries are great!” the green hair boy exclaimed.

Looking closer, Ennoshita realized the boy had cute freckles over his face, just like Yamaguchi….  
The way the boy smiled at him, saying how soggy fries were great…. It reminded him of Yamaguchi so much, and Ennoshita clenched the notepad, trying to calm down.

“I want my fucking Rolling thunder perfect” Bakugo snarled at him.

Ennosita gave a slightly forced laugh, trying to get back to his usual self.  
“Of course, Noy- Bakugou.”

By the time he reached the kitchen, both sanji and robin had already gotten the food and drinks ready. Sanji was an excellent cook, and Robin mixed drinks faster than anyone ennoshita had ever met, it was as if the girl had multiple hands. Nami was a great waiter and cashier although sometimes the girl would charge and or steal extra money by giving customers extra service of cleavage, but either way these three were great workers.

Seeing that Nami was serving another table, Ennnoista reached for the tray, and started walking in the direction of the table.

Just then the door opened and Hinata and Kageyama walked in. fucking Hinata, Hinata shoyo, the same kid he basically raised from concrete.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Ennoshita dropped the tray, and the food and drinks splattered all over the ground, the glasses shattering. Everyone in the room stared at him, but he stood still, staring at the orange haired boy, who was oblivious to who he was.

Ennosita breathed heavily, the weight of the mask against his face not helping. Wait, his mask. He was wearing the mask for a reason.

“Kinoshita san, are you okay?” Nami asked worriedly.

His name wasn’t Ennoshita here, it was kinoshita. He was wearing a mask. His neck was covered. There was no fucking way hinata or kageyama would ever know who he was.

Or so he thought, until Kageyama walked up to him. The boy had grown taller and more buff since the last time he saw him, although the menacing blue eyes that give him the nickname king was still blazing brighter than ever. The same eyes that would shine in joy when drinking milk were now deadly angry.

Before he could do anything kageyama strangled his neck, and cocked a gun to his head.

Ennosita didn't know what to do, and he saw Bakugou and his friends, as well as other customers moving to the entrance in fear.  
He knew that he could get out of Kageyama’s grasp, but if he did, the boy would probably shoot at the customers.

In five seconds he analyzed the situation, trying to think like how Akashi would. Kageyama didn’t seem to know who he was, if the younger boy did, then he definitely wouldn’t have the safety trigger off of the gun pointed at his head, nor would he be strangling him. Everyone, even Nami, Robin and Sanji were at the front door. Everyone, except for the nohebi man who was pointing his finger at ennoshita.

“This is the man. He’s the man who killed Fukunaga of nekoma!”

Fukunaga? Fukunaga was dead? Ennoshita’s heart ached. He was his friend….

Kageyama’s grip around him tightened.

Ennoshita frinally realized what was going on. The nohebi man was trying to frame him. Of course kageyama is angry, their neko friend had just died.

Hinata put himself near the other people, pointing his gun at them. Ennosita knew it was just for scare, the safety was on.

“We’re part of the Karasuno yakuza. If you don’t want to be killed, leave now,” the boy said with a steady voice.

Bakgou gave Ennoshita a painful look, before dragging his friends away.  
Everyone scattered out onto the street, except for nami, robin and sanji.

“You can’t do this, Kinoshita san wouldn’t kill anyone!” Sanji exclaimed.

“Oh yea? Then why the hell is he wearing a fucking demon mask, with his neck covered?” kageyama snarled.  
Ennoshita shivered at the harsh tone. If the boy knew who he was, he wouldn’t have dared to talk like that.

“Even if he doesn’t kill, I do.”  
Kageyama pointed his gun at Nami, his finger on the trigger.

“Leave them out of this,” ennoshita managed to rasp, not moving an inch in fear that Kageyama actually would. This was the power of the yakuza.

Hinata turned to look at him. “ you’re right. They didn’t kill Fukunaga, you did,” he hissed in anger.

Ennosita thought of something. His hands were free. Kageyama’s grip tightened as he saw him move, but he tried anyway. He reached out his hands, and starting to form the hand signals that Sugawara once taught them.

Slowly, his three part timers slowly moved to the door.

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, recognizing the motions. Even Kageyama’s grip loosened, although the gun was pointed at his head.

Ennosita let out gasping breaths, finally able to breathe again.  
“Not Nohebi…. My neck……” he managed to let out.

Everything moved in slow motion again.  
The thin man, realizing that his plan had backfired, reached for a pistol that he aimed and shot at kageyama’s chest.

The bullet moved in slow motion for ennostia, as it went passed Hinata's hair, towards them.  
Despite being weak from not being able to breathe and from the strangling, Ennoshiata mustered all of his strength to push himself and Kageyama towards the counter. They both fell to the ground, the bullet hitting the chandelier behind them, shattering glass everywhere.

During the chaos, the scarf that had hidden his crow tattoo on his neck came off. Kageyama just stared at him eyes wide open, but Ennosita ignored him. Instead he ran over to the man, grabbing the arm with the gun. A bullet narrowly missed him.

“Did you kill Fukunaga?” He snarled, his usual gentle voice gone.

“Oh that sly cat? Oh hell yea. And I knocked that short boy out too,” the man grinned. His breath reeked of alcohol, and Ennoshita felt like throwing up.

Hinata swung his fist to the smirking face.  
Ennosita let him.

“That was for knocking out yaku san. I want to fucking kill you, but Daichi and kuroo want you alive, Daisho.”

The man laughed, shaking as Ennosita took the gun away from him.

“Daichi… damn I thought Daichi was fucking dead. So he is alive after all…. that man took everything from me. I should kill him next, after I kill you three,” Daisho grinned.  
“He’s a gay faggot anyway-“

Before Hinata could react, Ennosita’s hand was already on the collar of Daisho’s shirt. He pulled him, close to him, to the point where the man could see beneath his mask.

“Don’t you dare insult Daichi san,” Ennoshita spat.

“What do you have to do with him, bartender,” Daishiro growled.

The man then stabbed him or atleast tried to. It was just a graze on his shoulder, but blood still start to appear.

Ennosita, punched the man in the face, much, much harder than hinata did. He heard the crack of the nose breaking, his fist bloody.

Daisho retaliated, one hand trying to stab him again, the other reaching for the mask.

Ennoshita dodged the knife, but was unable to deflect the hand that tore off his mask.

He could hear Hinata and Kageyama gasping behind him, and even Sanji who still the entrance gazed in wonder. For the past four years, While he was outside, Ennoshita had never, ever taken off the mask, that was now thrown to the ground.

“Enno-“

“Sanji kun,” Ennoshita called, ignoring Hinata's shocked voice. He grabbed an empty glass bottle from the now destroyed counter,smashing it across Daisho’s head.

The man slumped to the ground, knocked out.

Ennosita sighed, looking at the destroyed place.  
“Sanji kun,” he said again.

The poor teenage boy looked at him with fear.  
“Im so sorry you had to see this…. I’ll wire you and the girls payment for the rest of this year as a thank you for the past four years. I…”  
Ennoshita paused, his eyes widening as sanji bowed to him.

“Thank you, Kinoshita san, for the past four years. Thank you for being a kind boss, thank you for everything. But i can’t leave. These people are about to kill you-”

Ennoshita gave a small laugh, despite the whole fucked up messy situation.  
“I don't think these two are in a state to kill me.”

He turned to Kageyama, who had not moved an inch from the counter. The boy stared at him in shock, as if he still couldn’t believe that just a few minutes ago, he was threatening to kill one of his senpais.

“Long time no see- umph!”

Ennoshita took a step back from the impact Hinata gave as the boy tightly embraced him. He ignored the pain on his right shoulder.  
The ginger head started brawling, shaking with emotions.

“E-e-enno.. Ennoshita san!!!”

Ennoshita returned the hug, ruffling the familiar bright orange hair in fondness.

“I missed you too,” he said softly, his voice about to crack from the pressure of emotions.

“But-but- but,” hinata stuttered, looking up at him.

“Is that all you can say, boke?” Kageyama retorted, not looking Kinoshita in the eye. Somethings never change….

“You shouldn’t be talking, Kageyama,” Ennoshita chidded, reaching his hand out.

Kageyama flushed in shame and gave an apologetic look as he took his hand to get up.

Ennoshita pulled him up and wrapped his arm around him in a hug, squishing Hinata in the middle. He couldn't help but notice the boy had grown quite tall, even taller than him. Kageyama hugged him back, knowing that he had forgiven him for the threat earlier. Even after being 5 years apart, the trust and love Ennoshita shared with them were still there.

“But…” Hinata sniffed.  
Ennoshita let go of him to give the small boy room, but the Hinata refused to leave his side, clinging onto him.

“But I thought you hated us…” Hinata said quietly.  
Next to him, Kageyama looked away, having the braincell to stay quiet for once.

“Hate… hate is a strong word, hinata,” Wnnoshita said softly, not looking him in the eye. Instead he turned his head to sanji who stared at them in a mixture of confusion and shock.

“That’s what you said to Daichi that day. The day you left.”

Enooshita didn’t have a reply, tears starting to rise in his eyes.  
Kageyama hissed a warning.

But Hinata, being Hinata, didn’t stop there.

“Ennoshita san…. Please...please come back. It's been five years since what happened… please… everyone misses you, and it's not the same without you-”

“Hinata,” Kageyama‘s voice was low..

Ennoshita looked down, trying to hide his tears. They fell on the ground anyway.  
He let go of the two and walked up the limp body of Daisho.

Without looking back at them, Ennoshita spoke, letting silent tears fall down his face.

“Im sorry, Sho- Hinata. I'm sorry but I don't think I can go back. “  
Ennoshita stared at Sanji as he spoke, clenching his fists. He felt pitiful. The tears falling down his face weren't much of a help either.

“You should get the body back to Dai- Sawamura san. I only knocked him out, he might wake up soon. “

Outside, sirens were heard in the distance, signaling that the police were rather nearby.

“Enno-”

“I go by the last name Kinoshita now,” he said as he wiped the tears off his face.

He turned to them.

“You should tell the rest of the members how i am doing. I’m sure they miss me too. And i bet Suga is going crazy looking after you guys alone all the time, cut him some slack, will ya?”

Ennoshita gave them a pained smile.  
They didn’t return it.

Hinata eyes were red from crying, and even Kageyama had tears running down his face.  
Hinata looked like he wanted to protest.

But Kageyama recovered, wiping the tears off his face.

“Let’s go, Hinata,” he roughly said, dragging the body.  
“We shouldn’t be spending our time with a traitor.”

Ennoshta’s heart shattered into a million pieces at Kageyama's statement. But he knew that it was just as painful for the younger boy as well.

“But…”

“We don’t know this person.”

Ennoshita could hear the hurt and disappointment in Kageyama's voice.

“I could kill you right here, right now. But you just saved me from a bullet so consider it even, _Kinoshita_ san. Even if you were a traitor that day five years ago, i would have forgiven you, cause you were Ennoshita san. But you know what’s worse than that day you ran away?”

Ennoshita didnt reply. He stared at hinata who was crying again. His nails dug into his skin as he clenched his fist harder.

“You being a coward. To me, that hurts much more than what had happened that day.”

Ennoshita broke at that. Tears started falling much faster and harder, and suddenly it clouded his vision.

But he stood there, in the middle of the destroyed restaurant that he had spent the past four years….. Alone.

“I want… I want to go back….” Ennoshita cried. “But I can’t. You’re right. I am a coward…”

Hinata broke free from kageyama and ran to him, embracing him.  
“You’re not a coward, ennoshita san”

“Im sorry Hinata, but i am.”

With that he pried Hinata's weak arms off, and walked towards Sanji, who was still there the whole time. Each step away from them was like a piece of glass being pierced into his heart.

“It was nice seeing you guys again, but you should run before the police get here,” ennoshita managed to crack out, looking back at them one last time.

He realized that he would never ever get rid of the image that he was staring at right there. The way kageyama looked torn in between from doing his job to asking him to come back, with hurt all over his face. The way hinata was still in denial, practically on his knees begging him to come back.

Seeing the first police car, Ennoshita tore his body away from the door, and grabbed sanji’s wrist, pulling him to the alleyway.

Then, he started running, running away from both the restaurant as well as from the thoughts of regret and remorse in his mind. at some point he had let go of Sanji’s hand, and he ran with his eyes closed, not looking back. Tears streamed down his face, and his heart ached as much as his feet and shoulder.

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised that Sanji was matching him stride by stride, the younger boy’s face blank and unreadable.

Seeing that there was a bus stop ahead, Ennoshita slowed down, and eventually coming to a stop. It was way past midnight, and the last bus had left hours ago.

Ennoshita sat down, catching his breath as the cool night breeze went by.  
Sanji sat down next to him, lighting a cigar.

“Do you want one, Kinno- er Ennoshita san?”

He shook his head, too tired and out of breath to answer.

Sanji didn’t say anything, just laid back with the cigar to his hand. The wind breezed past again, and the boy’s yellow hair swept gently to the side.

For a second he reminded him of Kenma, how the shorter boy was always laid back, but still analyzing everything but nothing at the same time.

“Before you say anything, Boss, i want to say that i am not afraid of the mafia, and i don't care if you are part of one,” sanji said to him.

“Why so? You should be afraid of them. They rule this city,” ennoshita said, giving a small curious look.

“My cousin is in one.”

“Oh really?” Ennoshita laughed. He wasn’t expecting his answer, but suddenly he was cautious “Which one?”

“I can't tell you,” the blonde boy said, before putting the cigar to his mouth.

“Fair enough.”

They stayed like that for a while, Sanji breathing out smoke and Ennoshita staring up at the stars, wondering what to do with his life. He wondered if kinnoshita and narita were looking down at him disappointed.

Finally after letting out another round of smoke, sanji spoke.  
“Robin, Nami, and I… all three of us were homeless, because of the government. My cousin took care of us, giving us money and a small home before we were stable enough to fend for ourselves. I found your place three years ago, and we didn't ask any questions, we were desperate for the job. You paid and treated us well. So of course i couldn’t just leave you back there to die….”

“Did you just impolite words? I'm still older than you, sanji kun,” ennoshita joked.

“But who would have thought things would have turned out this way,” sanji continued, ignoring his remark. “Karasuno, huh.”

Ennoshita raised an arm to touch the back of his neck, where the crow wings were spread. It was sweaty from running, and the humid air only made it worse.  
“Yea. I was one of their starting members. But something happened, and I decided to leave. That’s why I always wore that orange mask when I went out in public.”

“Why don't you go back?” Sanji asked nonchalantly.

Ennoshita closed his eyes, trying to feel what was left of the breeze.  
“Kageyama, the taller boy from earlier, is right. Because I am a coward.”

“Sure.” was Sanji’s reply.

Ennoshita got up, looking at him. He chose his next words carefully.  
“I’ll wire all three of you rest of your pay for this year. The restaurant is probably swarmed with police now, especially since karasuno was involved. Its about time I leave this partof the city. This may be the last time i see you. Thank you for everything Sanji kun. All three of you made my lonely life alot better.”

He stuck his hand out at the blonde boy.  
Sanji took it, without any words.  
In between them, the short conversation they just had, they said everything they wanted to. When the yakuza was involved, relationships were complicated, but somehow, just somehow, the level of respect and trust that they had made for the past three and half years saved them from breaking apart. If Tanaka was here, he would have commented on how manly and prideful the moment was.

Ennoshita grasped the boy’s hand and shook it once before letting go.

"Being alone is more painful than getting hurt."

Ennoshita recognized the quote from Wan piece.  
He replied to him with another.

"If I can't even protect my captain's dream, then whatever ambition I have is nothing.”

Sanji blinked.  
He turned, facing away from Ennoshita, and let out yet another puff of smoke.  
Then he turned back. He handed him something.

“Everyone has things they can and cannot do….. But if you’re too afraid to make mistakes, you won’t be able to do anything.”

Before Ennoshita could reply, Sanji turned, and walked away, only putting his hand up in a goodbye.

He watched the boy go, until he was a speck, camouflaging with the dark.  
Ennoshita looked down in his hand to find a pack of cigars and a lighter. The lighter had the wan piece logo on it, and he knew that it was Sanji’s favorite.

Sighing, he walked in the other direction, thinking of the events that had happened in a few hours. He just wanted to get to his bed. He’ll sleep and then he can think of how to escape in the morning.

But that never happened.  
Really. How the hell did Ennoshita end up in a car with Akashi and Kenma (and Shibayama too) ? Ennoshita doesn't know either. It was the ride of his life. Quite literally. Who knew that the three of them combined can talk more than Hinata? But that wasn't even the worst part of the past 48 hours. Oh it only gets even worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it was references to Boku no hero and one piece it was quite obvious.


	2. reunion (that he didn't ask for)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Akashi save the day to only make it worse.  
> Ennoshita gets a wake up call from the least expected person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Baegu is the korean word for volleyball (reference explained at the end)

Ennoshita stared at the ceiling as he mindlessly tossed his volleyball up in the air. As the minutes dragged on, He didnt pay attention enough, and the ball flat on fell on his face, before it bounced on the ground. 

Ennoshita just kept staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look around his room that was exactly the same how he had left it five years ago. 

The bookshelf with Baegu !! manga, complete with the latest volume, courtesy of Suga. The same laptop that Kenma had bought him for a birthday, on the desk that had ancient scribbles on it. The walls, filled with multiple photos of karasuno and nekoma, and even fukurodani and dateko mingled. The volleyball, that Ukai had given him, the same volleyball he would take out and play with kenma and akaashi. Even the orange pillows and black blanket. Everything had stayed the same inside these four walls for the past five years, as if he had never left. 

Ennoshita couldn’t believe that Suga had kept everything the same, waiting for him to return. 

And just the expression when he saw him again….. 

But did he really want to be here, after everything that had happened?

It was late dawn, and sunlight poured into the windows, but Ennoshita pulled the black blanket over his head, and closed his eyes, hoping that the events from the night were just a crazy dream. 

Sadly, it wasn’t. 

**Apromaximently 34 hours ago**

Ennoshita’s mind swirled at the thought of what to do, now that he had blown his cover to hinata and kageyama. He would bet trillions of yen that all of karasuno knew by now, and even nekoma and fukurodani too. It was hinata out of all people, after all. That boy was friends with everybody. 

And not to mention, that Ennoshita didn't even have a phone anymore; he had forgotten it at the restaurant with all the chaos going on. 

It was back to square one, just like when he had first ran away from karasuno. 

A sudden movement jostled him out of his thoughts. 

For the second time that night he became strangled by an opponent. But this time Ennoshita got out of it, shoving the other person to the ground, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. 

Then came the shouts, and the sound of feet chasing him. And the thought of, w _hat the fuck is it now?_ flashed through his mind as Ennoshita picked up his feet to run again. 

He didn’t make it that far. 

Multiple men surrounded him in the front, cutting him off. 

And when he turned around, there were just as much men, all ready to pounce on him. 

Ennoshita sighed. He had managed to hide from this violent life for five fucking years. So why was everyone coming at him now?

The man in front of him cracked his knuckles, obviously knowing that poor Ennoshita clearly out numbered. In the dim light the street lamps provided, he could see a viper snake coiled on his arm and neck. The same one that the Daishiro dude had. 

“You fucking crow, what did you do with Suguru?” the man in front growled. He was the leader, Ennoshita guessed. It didn’t matter though, cause all of them stared at him with murderous eyes. 

“I have no idea who the hell Suguru is, and I’m not part of Karasuno, so could you please let me-” 

Ennoshita was punched in the face, hard. He could feel blood rushing to his head, but atleast for now it wasn’t visible. Yet. 

He dodged the next punch, and kicked the man in the shins. 

It became a whirlwind after that. Multiple men running at him, swinging bats and stuff. Really, it was just stuff, they all had random things in their hands that they really wanted to swing at Ennoshita. Thankfully it didn’t seem that anyone had guns or knives, but Ennoshita was tired. 

One after another, he knocked people down, each one draining his energy more and more. Even though he once did martial arts and was athletic, he wasn't a stamina monster like hinata and nishinoya were. To be fair though, he was just strangled by one of the so called monsters just an hour before. 

Ennoshita barely dodged a punch and gave a weaker one of his own, and it didn’t knock the man out. The next punch hit him on the side, and the impact made him fall down. He feebly tried to push the man away. 

The smirking man swung his fist again only to be stopped by a hand that yanked the arm out of the socket. It looked a hella painful to ennoshita, and if he wasn't on the ground about to be pounced on by the other men, he would have the audacity to wince. The man whimpered in pain, before running off, away from the newcomer. 

Ennoshita didn’t even thank the man who helped him as he was too busy fending off even more men who apparently _really_ hated his guts, even though he didn’t do a goddamn thing.

Well, he did help Hinata - 

Again, he was punched, this time in the stomach. The pain was there, but ennoshita didn’t feel it. In fact, the rest of the men surrounding were all but forgotten about, as he stared at the man who had helped him just a few moments ago. 

Cause in front him, Akashi Keiji, one of his best friends, was kicking the shit out of the man who had punched him in the stomach.

His friend had grown a bit taller, and the once messy spiky hair had grown abit longer, but the biggest change was the muscles, the biceps that grew buff and bold, tightening as Akashi proceeded to punch the man out.

The winged owl tattoo on one arm, and a cat and crowl intertwined on the other. Yup, there was no mistaking it, it was Akashi right infront of him. 

“Chikara, duck!!” 

Ennoshita did what he was told to, barely registering that the voice belonged to Kozume Kenma. All he saw as he squatted down to the ground was a flash of red, before a howl of pain echoed from an opponent. 

“Stop fucking staring at Akashi’s muscles and pay attention,” Kenma growled, his yellow cat like eyes glowing in the dark. Now this friend hadn’t changed a bit, both in tone and height, although the hair was longer, tied up in a messy bun. 

“And before you ask why we're here, can we please get rid of these men?” Akashi exasperated, before doing a 360 kick at a man who had briefly taken advantage of the pause.

“I wasn’t staring at Akashi’s biceps!!” Ennoshita managed to retort, getting over the shock as he stood up again. 

“Yea, say that to your idiotic face,” kenma spat, before punching yet another man.

“So do you care to tell me why the heck you are here?” ennoshita nonchalantly asked while dodging a bat swung at him.

“Fight first, talk later.” was Akashi’s gruff reply, followed by muffled screaming that was cut short. 

“Oh has tanaka been rubbing off of you?” ennoshita joked, as he narrowly dodged yet another punch. He really didn’t have enough strength to punch or fight anymore, as his shoulder that had been bleeding for the fight, finally decided to emit pain. 

Kenma’s back was turned to him, but he felt the eye roll from where he was. 

“Five fucking years, and that’s all you have to say?” Akashi snaped.

“Yup.”

Both of them gave a small smile before standing back to back, Ennoshita grabbing their lunging opponents and Akashi giving them punches and kicks to knock them out. Kenma was nearby, strangling and fighting the ones who would try to gang up on them. 

They were like that for a solid five minutes, before finally, kenma knocked out the last man. 

All three of them stared at each other, breathing heavily. 

Ennoshita in particular fell down on his knees, as adrenaline left him to feel pain all over his body. He huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath and ignore the pain. He barely had the strength to look up at a shadow that creeped over. 

“Kozume Kenma.”

Ennoshita blinked. It was the leader of the group that had attacked him, the one with the viper tattoo. The eyes of the snake matched the eyes of the man, the paralyzing fierce stare that pierced through the store. 

Akashi next to him tensed up, stepping slightly forward. 

But Kenma put his hand up, holding something ennoshita couldn’t see. His red jacket flapped with the wind, and his hair swept to the side, revealing the cat eyes.

“This is for killing Fukunaga, you bastard.”

The gun shots echoed throughout the street. Two shots to the head and one to the heart. 

Ennoshita looked away, but the shadow still gave it away as it moved with the body that fell to the ground. 

“Let’s go.” kenma said bluntly. 

“It was nice seeing you again, but-”

“You too, Chikara. You don’t have a home to go to anymore.” Kenma's voice was quiet, quieter than usual. Ennoshita really didn’t want to argue with him in this state, but he had too. 

“Look, I -”

“Kenma’s right, Enno,” Akashi said, not looking him in the eye. 

” Nohebi burned your apartment complex to the ground earlier in the night.”

Ennoshita hissed in frustration. 

“ I don’t believe you. If this is some shitty plan to make me come back to karasuno, its failing, cause I'm not going back.”

“So. Fucking. Stubborn!” Kenma growled. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark, burning with anger. Ennoshita flinched, and looked down at the bloody ground. He hated seeing Kenma like this. It was exactly how kageyama stared at him earlier, calling him a coward. 

“What do you expect, he’s from Karasuno. All of them are stubborn,” Akashi commented. 

His friend put up a rag to his shoulder that was burning with pain, but Ennoshita pushed it away. 

“Look, i’m sorry about what happened to Fukunaga and Yaku. but I’m not part of this world anymore, even if I miss my fucking _best friends_ , its not something i can return to.” ennoshita nearly shouted, putting emotions at the words _best friends_ , hoping that they would get the point. That they were his best friends, no matter what. 

“Well, sometimes, you should listen to your fucking _best friends_. Unless you want to see for your self what happened to your stupid cat and the piece of shit you call home!” kenma exploded. 

And that’s exactly what he did, cause Kenma had ran off in frustration, calling him an idiot and bastard and every other light curse word that he could think of. Akashi gave him a worried and apologetic look before running after Kenma. 

Ennoshita stared at the distant burning scene in disbelief, the police cars, ambulances and firetrucks lighting up the dark night. People that lived in the small apartment complex were all over the remains of the two story building, trying to scavenge what was left of their homes. 

He wondered if his cat was okay. Cause really, that was all that mattered. His favorite photo that burned would be a shame though. 

Ennoshita took a step back and then another. He recognized two of the police officers - the Miya twins- shouting at each other in the distance. This was getting messy - well it already was from the moment hinata and kageyama had walked into the bar - but if the Miya twins saw him, it would be game over. 

“So…..” 

Ennoshita swirled around, to see kenma lean on a black car. 

His friend was smoking, letting out long puffs of smoke. 

“Get in,” he said, not looking him in the eye. 

Ennoshita felt his remaining energy drain out of him. 

“No.”

“We’re just going to the hideout. You need some where to stay for the night, no?” 

Kenma glared at him. 

Ennoshita tried to stare somewhere, anywhere but Kenma’s eyes. They were scary. 

“Its not my fault my eyes glow,” Kenma grimaced. 

“I-” Ennoshita stuttered. It was also very scary that Kenma always knew what he was thinking.

“You always have that look on your face when i give you a stare down. You should be like Noya or Tanaka. They glare right back -.” Kenma stopped mid sentence, dropping the cigarette he held as Ennoshita embraced him with no warning. 

“kenma … I don’t know what to do anymore,” Ennoshita choked out. “I want to go back, but-”

“Then get the fuck in the car, cause the Miya twins are heading straight towards us.”

With that Kenma shoved him into the car, the door somehow already open. Even with a small body, his friend had huge strength, enough for… well enough to beat up a bunch of guys and shove 64 kilograms of him into a car. 

Ennoshira winced at the pain as he landed roughly in the back seat, back of his head banging into Akashi , and he barely had any time to recover before the car turned a sharp turn, speeding off. 

Akashi helped him get up, gently touching him to make sure that the bruises were avoided

Ennoshita glared at Kenma, in the front seat, who muttered a “sorry”. 

Then he glanced at the mirror to see Shibayama’s frightened eyes that flinched and darted away to focus on the road. 

“I fucking hate you, kenma,” Ennoshita muttered, leaning into his seat. His body burned with pain, it was surprising that he could even function.

Kenma and Akashi both snorted.

“If you hated me, you wouldn’t have named a cat after me, Chikara.”

“So you were stalking me! Ha i knew it!” Ennoshita’s voice was filled with mixed emotions, resentment mixed with relief and joy. “How’d you find me?” 

“Actually, I only found you since last month,” Kenma mumbled, turning around to face him and Akashi. Clearly, he still hated wearing seatbelts. 

“I’m surprised that you actually hid from me for five years. I couldn’t find any trace of you at all. Good job, Chikara.”

“That’s not something that should be praised ,” Akashi muttered, staring at window. his cat and crow tattoo reflected in the glass. 

Ennoshita gave a small smirk, as city lights went over his face.

“Its a praise from kenma, I have to take it.

“Sanji’s my cousin by the way,” kenma commented, turning back to the front. He took out his phone and started texting someone. 

“Wait-” 

“He told me that he and the girls were working part time at a unique bar, and he spoke of how genius you were thinking of a communication that involved hand signals. Except those hand signals are exactly the same ones Sugawara san uses, no?

Ennoshita looked at the window ignoring Kenma’s statement. 

“And the particular menu too. Like who names dishes like Rolling Thunder. Or Greatest Decoy?Not to mention you added everyone’s specific favorite foods like strawberry shortcake, soggy french fries, melon bread, even a certain brand of milk -” 

“Okay I think we get the point, Kenma,” Ennoshita snapped. 

“Anyways, I'm honored that you named a cat after me. And don’t worry it’s fine. And so is your photo.” kenma continued, while furiously texting on his phone

“How-”

“While you were busy with Shoyo and Tobio, Akashi and I went through your apartment - and really? 4, 5 , 6 , 7 , 8 as the passcode? The same numbers the rest were given at karasuno?”

“ so you stalked me for a month and then broke into my apartment. Some best friends, I have,” Ennoshita muttered. 

Kenma gave a fake beam of happiness, while Akashi rolled his eyes. 

“Speaking of best friends….” Kenma trailed off. 

“Tanaka and Noya are waiting for me at the hideout,” ennoshita finished, still staring at the window. 

“Its my turn to say…. how?” 

“Your phone is reflecting off the window, pudding head.”

Kenma gave a small huh in acknowledgement. 

“I’m not going back to Karasuno,” ennoshita declared.

“Or what then? You gonna go to Shiratorizawa?” Akashi joked. 

Infront of them Shibayama gave a small snicker, that was quickly silenced when Ennoshita glared at the mirror. 

“Really though. How long you gonna hide, Chikara? Ten years? Fifteen? Forever till you die?”

Kenma’s question hung in the air

Ennoshita kept staring at the window, watching the familiar streets and buildings pass by. They were a few minutes away from the hideout now.

“Who else knows?”

“Knows what? That you’re fucking alive? Hmm , let’s see…. like uh everyone.” 

For some reason Akashi’s voice wasn’t sarcastic at all, even though it was supposed to be.

“He’s not lying, Ennoshita san,” Shibayama spoke quietly. “Hinata texted the group chat, and I stayed silent, but Lev shouted it out loud enough for our whole building to hear. And although Kindaichi lef- err got kicked out of the chat by Kageyama, it says that Kunimi read the message. Who knows if he’ll say to Oikawa. He’s more passive than I am.”

“And who else is in this fucking group chat?” Ennoshita groaned, closing his eyes.

“Tsukishima, Yamaguchi kun, and Yachi Chan. Kogane from dateko, Wataru from fukurodani… oh and Goshiki from shiratorizawa…. that’s not gonna be fun will it? Everyone knows Goshiki is a loyal dog to Ushijima…”

Ennoshita’s groan dragged at the mention of Ushijima.

“But Ennoshita san… can I ask, why you refuse to go back to Karasuno?” Shibayama mumbled.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I’m sorry…”

“I got in a fight with Daichi san. I told him that it was his fault that Ukai san and kinnosita and narita died, when what had happened that day was my fault. I also gave him a scar on his face, cause I slashed a knife at him.” 

There he said it. He finally -with very simple details- said what had happened 5 years ago.

Before he had a chance to think over what he just said, Ennoshita was nearly hurled forwards, with Akashi holding him steady as the car stopped abruptly. 

Pain that had only just begun to fade away erupted all over his body again.

“What the hell, shibayama?” Kenma hissed, recovering the fastest.

Akashi grunted, and gently helped Ennoshita up again.

The usually quiet and shy boy looked at Ennoshita with defiant eyes. 

“I know that it’s not my place to say this -“ 

“It really isn’t” Ennoshita snapped. He didn’t talk to Shibayama as much, although he knew that the boy was good friends with Hinata and Yamaguchi. 

“But I have to agree with Kageyama,” Shibayama continued, ignoring him.

“You’re a coward. All you have to say is I’m sorry to Daichi san, but all you are doing is guilt tripping yourself that it was all your fault. Who knows maybe it is Daichi san’s fault, maybe it’s yours.” 

“It’s not as simple as that,” Ennoshita countered. “I -“

“Oh what, you hurt Daichi san physically? Mentally? And? Did you even ask? Did you even ask Daichi san, if you had hurt him? Cause I’m a hundred percent sure the thing that hurt karasuno and Daichi san the most was you leaving. But are you just gonna be a coward and let it be? Or are you gonna be brave, and say, I’m sorry for everything, but I’m really sorry for leaving… you’ll never know how Daichi san felt about everything until you actually go to him and talk to him, but too bad you’re a coward!” Shibayama ranted, tightly gripping the steering wheel to the point his nails bent sideways. 

Kenma stared at the younger boy, his mouth agape and open at the sudden outburst from the quiet boy.

Akashi blinked, then turned to see how Ennoshita was taking the wake up call.

Ennoshita was shaking, and tears started to fall.

Shibayama was right. He hadn’t thought how Daichi san was feeling. All he did for the past five years was thinking about how he had hurted his father figure, and how Daichi probably hated his guts. But Daichi san wasn’t like that. No, Daichi san would probably forgive him. But why was it so hard to face him? 

The car was moving again, but Shibayama wasn’t finished. 

“So, now that I pointed it out, are you just gonna stay in my backseat and drown yourself in guilt all over again? Or are you gonna face a small part of it, cause we’re here, and Tanaka san and Nishinoya san are waiting for you.” 

The car came to a stop again, gently this time.

“Do you need a moment?” Akashi gently asked.

Kenma turned to them, looking at Ennoshita gently wiping his tears. 

“Neither of them know you’re here. I just told them, to come, but they don’t know about you. We can turn back…”

For some reason, Ennoshita shook his head, his attitude completely changed. 

“You’re right. I can’t hide forever… and I can’t just back away, not when this Kohai dared to snap at me and give me a wake up call,” Ennoshita said with a small laugh that didn’t reach his nervous eyes.

“I’ll be fine. Atleast with Noya and Ryu. We’ll see if I can face my fear. I just wanna see my buddies again.” 

He turned to Shibayama, who was now blushing and bashful, realizing that he had snapped at a senior, and not just any senior, but at one from another group.

“You know I’m glad that Yamaguchi has a friend like you. He could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Well I… reallly it’s probably just Hinata and Lev rubbing off of me,” Shibayama mumbled shyly, looking out at the window. 

“Maybe it’s yaku… you are his kohai after all. Say hi to him for me,” Ennoshita said, opening the door. 

He set a foot out on the ground. 

But he looked back one more time, at the younger boy. 

“Thank you Shibayama. I really needed to hear that.” 

Shibayama nodded. 

“I… I hope that you come back to karasuno one day. Cause everyone would be a lot happier if you did. Till then… please promise me that you’ll atleast try?”

Ennoshita met his gaze. 

“I promise.” 

With that he nodded at the boy and went out of the car. 

He closed the door, and the car drove off.

Ennoshita sighed, thinking about how Sanji and Shibayama told him the same thing. That he had to atleast try.

“I’ve never seen Shibayama explode like that,” Akashi commented. 

“Me neither,” Kenma admitted. “I think it’s cause everyone in my group is on the edge after Fukunaga. None of us have openly talked about what happened yesterday, and he just had to let it off of his chest.” 

They both turned to Ennoshita, who was staring at the familiar entrance to the tunnel.

It was originally a part of an Underground Railroad, until the government had stopped all cargo trains years ago. Now it served as the middle year’s hideout, for all of them. 

Just because the seniors and the captains didn’t get along, didn’t mean that the six group’s middle years and youngsters didn’t. Some of them even went to school together (mainly the youngsters), while others (the middle years) were friends from underground connections other than the yakuza. 

It was also one of the neutral territories in the city, meaning any of the groups held no right over it, but it rather operated by all of them together.

“You ready?” Akashi asked.

“Yea.” Ennoshita gulped. 

“Only Noya and Tanaka are here tonight. I told Shirabu, Yamamoto, and Yahaba to fuck off, that we needed some time alone tonight. Watari and Mad Dog rarely come down here, but I’m sure Yahaba told them beforehand anyways.”

Kenma explained, before walking inside. 

Ennoshita mindlessly nodded, following behind him, with Akashi right by his side. 

Not much has changed since the last five years. The orange lights on the sides of the tunnel emitted a warm welcome throughout the tunnels. 

train tracks were laid out on a straight line, that ennoshita knew ended at the middle of the tunnel. 

Deeper into the tunnel, the walls were covered graffiti, mainly the different symbols of the six different yakuza groups - crows for Karasuno, owls for fukurodani, cats for Nekoma, eagles for Shiratorizawa, gears for dateko, and a crown weaved with leaves for Seijoh. 

Of course there were words and phrases too, in matching colors of the person who had painted. 

Ennoshita’s finger traced over a now less vibrant Rolling Thunder painted on his left. 

He remembered Noya spraying this years ago, and seeing it now only brought sentiments. 

On the other side, across from him, Akashi’s shadow danced across a bright magenta purple You Should Have Come To Shiratorizawa, a running joke between Shirabu and Aboa Josai members, mocking Oikawa’s and Ushijima’s banters. 

There were such things all over the walls, although Ennoshita stared at a rather new one he hadn’t seen- a perfect painting of Shirabu’s face twisted in a shocked grimace to the side, with the word Huh?!? That coming out of the mouth. 

“A masterpiece isn’t,” Kenma commented, giving a small smile at Ennoshita’s confused face. 

“You’re gonna have ask Hinata for that story. It’s quite hilarious, but only from him though.” 

Ennoshita nodded, not really listening to him. He stared at the shadows infront of them. They were at the end of the tunnel now, with the volleyball net hung across the middle just like how he remembered. 

The couches and small tables positions were slightly moved since the last time he had came but that was common. 

The bookshelf that held Baegu!! And Wan Piece manga volumes were quite full, packed with the latest volumes. 

Decorative lights hung from the ceiling to the walls, with photos and notes of colors of their groups strung on, gently flapping under the breeze of air conditioner. 

The old style boombox on the ground played light music that echoed, and Ennoshita could help but blink, recognizing the song, Imagination by AirSpy. 

Shadows from the couch facing away from them moved, and Nishinoya’s laughter echoed overlapping the music.

Ennoshita stood still, not sure how to react. He felt Akashi squeeze his shoulder, before moving towards the couch with Kenma. 

“Oi!!! Kenma! What did you call us here for?” 

Tanaka. From behind, the boy hadn’t changed much.

“Yea what for?” Noya echoed. 

Neither of them had turned around to see him yet.

Kenma got straight to the point. 

“Turn around and see for yourself, idiots,” he muttered.

Nishinoya noticed him first.

The small boy’s eyes widened in shock, not unlike Hinata had a few hours ago.

The golden sparkles in his eyes reflected shock, happiness, regrets, and more. No words could describe the emotions that were shining in Nishinoya’s eyes. It was everything, and it swirled in the gaze at him.

The boy opened his mouth, and closed it, lost for words. 

Ennoshita let a tear fall. But he was smiling. He was so happy to see his non blood brothers again. Another tear fell. 

Tanaka took a step back. His eyes were in disbelief, with hope. Then he raised his hands to his cheeks and slapped himself hard.

“I’m not dreaming am I?” He asked quietly

Ennoshita gave a laugh. “No, you’re not, Ryu.”

A moment of silence.

Then he walked up to them, and Nishinoya moved at the same time, and lunged at him from the couch. 

Ennoshita ignored the pain, and hugged Nishinoya just as fiercely as he hugged him. Tanaka ran up to him and he felt his body envelope his. 

At this point Nishinoya was uncontrollably brawling, shaking, and Ennoshita pulled him even closer, letting his own tears fall. Some how Tanaka had lifted him a few centimeters off the ground, and then he was on the ground again. Tanaka’s head was on his shoulder- the uninjured one, thank god.

Suddenly Ennoshita sunk to the ground, bringing Noya down with him. He felt dizzy, and his eyes refused to stay open. Ennoshita vaguely heard Nishinoya’s panicked screams, and Tanaka’s yelling, but he felt his mouth twitching into a smile. His vision blinked a few seconds and then blacked out, but his last thought was, _I really want to see the rest of my family…._

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: haikyuu is the traditional japanese word for volleyball. in modern Japanese they use/say the word Volleyball (pronounced Barēbōru ) or Volley (Barē) but the fact that the word means volleyball and is the series name, i thought of a cute easter egg. 
> 
> I'm Korean so i decided use Baegu instead of Haikyuu. meaning that Ennoshita (and some of the characters) read haikyuu manga in this little story of mine. i mean i think my Baegu !! idea was smarter than Wan Piece, which is exactly how Japanese people pronounce one piece lol. 
> 
> there's also a few easter eggs that i shall not explain, but if you find it, point it out in the comments!!
> 
> there'll be a ton of small easter eggs/references like this in my story just for the fun of it, so keep an eye out! 
> 
> HAIKYUU MANGA IS ENDING THIS WEEK AND I AM NOT FUCKING READY,


	3. runnning away (coming back home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita cries. Like alot.

**_5 years ago_ **

_“Ennoshita, run!!”_

_Ukai’s voice pierced through the air among the gunshots._

_“But-”_

_“Chikara, lets go!!” Narita yelled._

_Ennoshita turned to him._  
_“Im not leaving Ukai san or Hisashi there to die!”_

_The bomb was ticking, but if he could just-_

_It all happened in a blur. The gunshots, the shouts, the pull of his body, replaced by Narita’s, that slumped to the ground._

_Ennoshita just stood there, not believing that his best friend, Narita Kazuhito had just took a bullet in the heart for him._

_In another split second, Daichi pushed him to the ground as more bullets rained down on them._

_“He’s dead, Enno. run, before you are too.”_

_Ennoshita looked up to meet Daichi’s eyes. They were bloodshot red from all the dust and chaos, and all that was left of his father figure was gone._

**It was a fucking dream, except that it really did happen, 5 years ago**

Ennoshita opened his eyes. He didn’t even awake gasping for breath or screaming, because he was so used to this damn nightmare.

He felt something on his chest, and he looked down to see Nishinoya curled up ontop of him, breathing in the rhythm of sleep. His usual spiked hair was messy, sticking out in multiple angles, covering his friend’s face.  
Ennoshita’s injured shoulder was wrapped in bandages, and also healing patches all over his body where he was bruised. He was injured quite bad last night, and yet Noya still decided to sleep on top of him.  
On his side, tanaka faced away from him, snoring gently.  
It was quite amazing that all three of them fit on the couch, but then he realized that Tanaka was ontop of the small coffee table that they usually used as a foot rest.

Ennoshita glanced at the familiar magenta clock that shirabu had brought in many years ago. He was surprised that it still worked, and that it was still here.

It was 9, in the morning.

He blinked, running yesterday’s different events through his mind.

Hinata and kageyama coming into his bar to destroy it. Getting beat up by a bunch of gang members, being saved by Kenma and Akashi, only to be dragged to the hideout after his home was burned down to the ground. Reuniting with Nishinoya and Tanaka, who were now sleeping next to him, after he had passed out. Yup it was a total normal day. Atleast for someone who was in a yakuza group.

Ennoshita was about to move - he could still get out of here and run away if he was fast enough, but the sound of voices stopped him.

He hurriedly shut his eyes and tried to relax, pretending to sleep again.

“Oh is someone here already? The lights are on!”

Yahaba from Aoba Johsai. No mistaking the shrill annoyed voice.

A grunt echoed.  
Even just by the short sound, Ennoshita recognized the other person.  
Kyotani, also known as Mad Dog.

But there were even more footsteps, coming his way. Nishinoya on his chest moved slightly, but didn’t wake. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya were heavy ass sleepers, and the only thing that would wake them up were Suga’s scream and whacks.

Ennoshita felt his lips curl up into a smile at that thought, but he quickly made it disappear as he heard the group come in.

“YO!!”

Ennoshita tried not to move an inch as Futakuchi’s surprised voice yelled infront of him.  
He felt Tanaka shift and move away from him. Nishinoya rolled on him, still asleep.

He couldn’t see Tanaka, but he could hear how he was probably dragging Futakuchi and the rest of them away.

“Shut up, can’t you see he’s fucking still asleep?” Tanaka whispered angrily.

“But…. he’s alive?” Yahaba’s voice, exclaimed in disbelief. Atleast he had the audacity to whisper-shout. Sort of.

“Ennoshita san?” a soft gruff voice whispered.

Now this voice surprised Ennoshita. He tried to keep his breathing steady and soft, still pretending to sleep.

But even Aone was here…. might as well bring every middle year to the hideout at this point.

As if in answer, Shirabu gave a small annoyed tsk.  
“Why the fuck is he here-”

Ennoshita heard a bunch of jostling and grunts.

“Chikara is here cause he’s one of us,” Tanaka growled softly. “If you don’t like him, you can get the fuck out.”

“Chill dude,” Yamamoto said. “All of us are just surprised, that's all.”  
Tanaka gave a huff, but let it go.

At this point, Nishinoya was awake, and got off of Ennoshita, trying to see what the commotion was about.

He gave an over dramatic yawn, before saying a cheery, “Morning!” as if he couldn’t tell that Ennoshita’s worst enemy-but-not was in the same room as him.

Ennoshita really, really wanted to move, and see all their faces. But he stayed in the same position as he was, with his eyes closed.

“Went to karasuno yet?” Kyotani gruffyly asked.

“Nope. Noya and I stayed with him here the whole night. Speaking of….”

Nishinoya’s groan was unavoidable.

“69 missed calls from Suga.”

Ennoshita heard Yahaba and Futakuchi both snicker, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the number, or the fact that Nishinoya, Tanaka, and the rest of karasuno had curfew despite being adults. Probably both.

“Ryu, what are we gonna do? Drag Chikara’s body and use it as a shield so Sugamama doesn’t kill us?”

“I’d rather you not,” Ennoshita mumbled, as he finally got up from the couch. He stumbled as pain blasted through his head, and he felt Tanaka reach out to help him.

He grabbed onto the volleyball net that hung around the room for support, dragging the net down.

Ennoshita looked at his friends,who all stared right back at him. Well, all but for Shirabu, who was looking off to the side with a very noticeable scowl.

None of them had any noticeable changes, although Kyotani’s eyes were more gentle, less tense, and Yahaba’s hair was short. Shirabu had dark bags underneath his eyes, but that wasn't uncommon, even back when they were friendly with each other. Futakuchi’s face had grown more mature, but the snickering immature glare was still in his eyes. He also had grown quite taller. Aone and Yamamoto more or less looked the same, tall freighting giants.

Ennotshita felt his heart ache. He missed his friends. He missed his family.  
So what was holding him back?

“I’m not staying here for long. Kenma and Akashi had kidnapped me, and the only reason why i let them was because the miya twins were right there.”

He sat down on the couch, avoiding Shirabu’s disapproving glare.

“You’re always welcomed here, Enno,” Yamamoto said, eyeing Shirabu.

Aone gave a curt nod in answer, sitting down in a bean bag chair that wasn’t there the last time Ennoshita had came.

“But damn, don't disappear on us like that. We missed you,” Futakuchi said, sitting down on the ground next to Aone, leaning on another bean bag. “Well most of us,” he hastily added, not looking Shirabu and Yahaba in the eye.

“Chikara-” Noya started.

“No. The only reason why I am here is because Kenma made me come here.”  
That was a fat lie. But Ennoshita squished his guilt.

“I have a flight out of this country booked for tomorrow, and I am not seeing any of yall’s asses ever again, so don’t worry, Shirabu.”  
Another big fat lie. Ennoshita really wanted to get out of there. Anywhere but the old room full of memories.

Yahaba opened his mouth to say something, but someone’s phone rang, echoing throughout the small room of the tunnel.

Ah the sound of Hikari-are from Syndromes.  
Who’s ever the phone was, the person had taste in music.

“What is it, Goshiki?” Shirabu practically snarled.

Ennoshita felt his eyebrow arch up. He was the one who had introduced the band to him, many years ago.

But now was not the time to point that out. Even without the speaker on, they all heard gunshots and screaming through the phone.

On the other end, Goshiki said something inaudible to Ennoshita, but Shirabu’s panicked expression gave it away that nothing good was happening.

“Who’s with you, and why the fuck are you in Dateko’s territory?”

With that Futakuchi and Aone both got up, staring at Shirabu, who finally put the phone on speaker.

Loud breathing erupted from the phone, followed by another round of gunshots.

“Kogane is injured, but he’s fine, I think. Yachi chan also got injure-”

“You let our girl get shot?!?” Tanaka yelled, almost yanking the phone away.

“But not as bad as Kunimi, He’s not waking up!” Goshiki wailed. “There’s so much blood….”

Ennoshita glanced at Yahaba who was running out the tunnel.

Another series of gunshots.  
The sound of Goshiki’s scream echoed through the room bringing chills to everyone, but even more to Ennoshita. This was one the reason why he had left.

“Goshiki? Goshiki, answer me!”

“I’m mfffm fi-fine… i just got shot in the shoulder, but-”

The call disconnected from there, and Shirabu ran out to the entrance without another word..

Kyotani grabbed a pistol from their stash that was hidden by the bookshelf and followed him out, but not before giving a nod to Ennoshita, who only blinked.

He looked around.

Yahaba had already left at the mention of Kunimi.

Futakuchi was on the phone with someone- Moniwa most likely, while Aone furiously typed on the keyboard of a Mac computer in the corner that Ennoshita hadn't noticed it when he came in last night.

“Yachi and Kogane are fine. Shibayama was nearby, so he grabbed them in his car,” Yamamoto announced, reading off his phone.

Tanaka and Ennoshita both sighed in relief. He didnt even know he had held his breath.

‘What about Kunimi?” Noya asked, leaning on the couch, trying to see the phone.

“Sakunami drove him and Goshiki to Dateko’s hospital. Thank god their head building is a hospital!”

Yamamoto looked like he wanted to say more, but Futakuchi got to it first .

“The kiddos were having a hang out, near Date-Shira border, when government officers started chasing them apparently,”he explained. “The police weren’t involved. But they tried blaming the shoot out on shiratorizawa, trying to scare the public and its airing live right now. Ushi-waka isn't gonna be happy…”

Aone cleared his throat, and all of them turned their heads to the Mac, where a live youtube video was playing.

The headlines were : Shiratori Eagles shoot at innocent teenagers, with an image of Goshiki (no mistaking the jet black bowl cut) grimacing before being replaced by live footage of Shirabu shooting the a non armed government official in the head.

“Shirabu ‘s only making it worse,” Ennoshita commented.

The reporter was now interviewing Atsumu, one of the Miya twins, but Aone had paused the video.

Noya snickered at the screen, the video had paused at the wrong time, and Atsumu’s face was quite disturbing.

Ennoshita looked at the ground, because he knew that if he looked up, he would see different photos that would remind him of his times with his friends. And he did not need see that right now.

He didn't want to fight the battle that was brewing inside his thoughts. He was so close to giving in, but if he could just -

“Hey, Enno.”

Ennoshita finally looked up to face Futakuchi.

“It was nice, knowing that you’re alive and not dead.”

Ennoshita had to crack a small smile at that.

“Good luck, and i hope your catch your non existent flight outta here,” the Dateko member added, not looking him in the eye.

“I’m that bad at lying, huh,” Ennoshita commented, not even trying to hide it anymore.

Behind him, Yamamoto gave a snort.

Futakuchi shrugged, and walked to the leave, with Aone trailing behind him. Both of them looked back at Ennoshita.

Aone gave a small bow, while Futakuchi stared at him with sad eyes, before giving a small raise of his hand.

Then they left without looking back.

That's what Ennoshita had always liked about Dateko, that their members, except for kogane, never pushed or pried into other’s business. They always looked on from the side, accepting whatever choice the other party choose without fighting.

But right now, one side of him screamed at them to please look back, to please turn around and try to convince him to stay.

Ennoshita had no words to say, not wanting to look at Nishinoya or Tanaka who were oldly quiet . Unfortunately for him, Yamamoto noticed right away.

“I should get going. Kuroo isn’t gonna be happy about this either,” Yamamoto said, while patting Ennoshita’s uninjured shoulder.  
“Tell us when you visit again. I’ll buy you a drink.”

Ennoshita opened his mouth to say that he wasn't planning on visiting ever, but he thought better of it, and gave a small nod.

“See ya, Tanaka, Noya!”

With that, Yamamoto was gone, leaving Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita all in awkward silence.

“Chikara -”

“No,’ Ennoshita growled looking down at the red carpet decorated with animal paws.

Yes, the voice in his head yelled.

“You didn’t hear what I was about to say, idiot,” Nishinoya snapped.

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya were now in front of him, slumped on the beanbag chairs that Aone and Futakuchi were sitting in earlier.

The beanbag chairs were the colors of SeiJoh and Dateko, contrasting with the red carpet representing Nekoma.

“You don’t have to come back to Karasuno if you don't want to,” Tanaka said softly.

“We’re not going to force you,” Noya added.

“You’re not?”

He stared at them. Ennoshita hadn’t expected how this conversation was going, but then he didn’t expect Kenma to shove him in a car at around 3 am in the morning to be yelled by a random junior either.

“Seeing you alive was more than enough,” Nishinoya hummed.

Ennoshita could feel his face heat up in guilt, and suddenly his bandaged shoulder underneath his dirty shirt felt heavy.

“You’re not even mad that I didn't even contact any of you for five years?” he asked, knowing the answer.

“Nope!” Nishinoya grinned.

“Well, I was -” Tanaka started.

“Ryu~” Nishinoya pouted, punching the buff boy in the shoulder.

“But I was more hurt at the fact you left without saying goodbye.”

Ennoshita felt tears building up in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

He saw Noya leap at him, and instinctively he wrapped his arms around the small body, burying his now crying face into the shoulder.

“Don’t be, Chikara,” Noya whispered in his ear.

It only made him sob even more, and Nishinoya stayed like that until he finally calmed down enough to look at Tanaka, who was crying too.

He let go of Noya, but the small boy refused to leave his side.

Tanaka hurriedly wiped his tears away, not looking at Ennoshita in the eye.

Ennoshita leaned forward, pulling him towards the couch.

Tanaka didn’t resist, and suddenly all three of them were ontop of each other, crying and sniffling about how much they missed each other, how they will never let Ennoshita out of their embrace.

They were like that for awhile, unmoving even after they had calmed down from their emotional outburst.

“Hey,Chikara,” Nishinoya started, as he shifted on top of Tanaka’s chest.

“Hm?” Ennoshita asked, shifting his leg to be on top of his.

“Promise me that you’ll stay alive, till we see each other again.”

“Yea” Tanaka echoed, turning his face to Ennoshita.  
“We won’t stop you from leaving, but you have to promise to see each other again.”

“I promise,” Ennoshita said with no hesitation, brushing Nishinoya’s hair like he used to.  
Nishinoya gave a content sigh, laying his head down on top of his arm.

There were no more words left to say. For the first time in five years,Ennoshita let peace take him as he closed his eyes, breathing in Noya’s and Tanaka’s familiar scents.

All three of them fell asleep on top of each other, just like they did when they were younger.

When he opened his eyes a few hours later, they were gone.

Ennoshita rubbed sleep out of his eyes, yawning.

Sitting up, he glanced at Shirabu’s clock yet again. 4pm in the afternoon.

Not even a few seconds had passed before he decided that he was going to run away again. After all Ennoshita had ran away once, and he could do it again. He even got permission from Noya and Tanaka. Not that he needed permission to start with.

His stomach growled, echoing through the room. It signaled the fact that he hadn’t ate anything since two days ago.

Ennoshita hated the fact the place was a tunnel, and that every sound they made would echo.

Nevertheless, he walked up to the refrigerator they kept in the corner, ducking under the photos that hung from the fairy lights.

The fridge it self had photos all over it, plastered by magnets that were the colors of their groups.

A few photos were added since the last time he was there.

A photo of Semi of Shiratorizawa, actually smiling for once, with Suga, Kenma, and Akashi.

Another photo of them, with Shirabu and Kageyama, both glaring at each other.

Next to that was a photo of Kiyoko san and Yachi, with Yukie and Kaori from Fukurodani, all of four of them smiling brightly with a plate of watermelon.

Ennoshita glanced at the familiar faces, smiling sadly. These moments were the ones that he missed the most. A break from the ever so violent life of Yakuza.

He felt his hand reach out to one photo in particular.

An old photo of Karasuno, all of them, back in their highschool days, before the war, before the government changed everything. They were all in simple T shirts and shorts, with volleyballs scattered around the ground.

Ennoshita remembered that the photo had belonged to Kinoshita, who would take it with him anywhere, until it was finally left here in the fear of being ripped and crumpled from age.

Tearing himself away from the sentimental thoughts, he forced open the fridge to try to find food.

Inside were mainly leftover foods, just like it always was back then.  
Ennoshita blinked as he recognized who’s food was who’s.

A whole pan of Apple Pie, untouched. Kenma’s.  
A salad of boiled rapeseed plants with mustard dressing. Akashi’s.  
Multiple stacks of Melon bread. Tanaka.  
Left over Yakisoba. Yamamoto.  
Even Shirabu and Yahaba had left fresh sushi, most likely this morning.

Ennoshita knew that if he opened the freezer, he would be greeted with Nishinoya’s soda pops.

sighing , he closed the fridge, not taking any food.  
He knew from experience that all of them were very aware of their food, and it would only cause a fight if a single crumb of their own was missing.

Instead, he went over to the medium sized bookshelf, that was stacked with Baegu!! And Wan Piece volumes. He pushed aside the first five volumes of Baegu!! books to reveal a huge pile of cash behind the books. All of them shoved any extra cash they had on them into the bookshelf, for anyone to take in emergencies.

Ennoshita grabbed enough to stay at a cheap hotel for a night, as well as enough to buy a small meal.  
He didn’t want to take more than he had to.

Behind the bookshelf itself, were guns and pistols, but Ennoshita didn’t even glance at those.

He needed a change of clothes, his shirt was dirty and bloody. And he definitely needed something to cover up his crow tattoo from the public.

Sadly, the small closet that they once had was nowhere to be found. But then as he looked up Ennoshita realized photos weren't the only things that were hung.

He grabbed an orange scarf off the hook on the wall.  
Ennoshita snorted at his instinct, to grab the orange one out of 5 different colors.

He wrapped it around his neck, exactly how Sugawara once taught him to tie the two ends together.

Old habits sure die hard.

He looked around one last time, swallowing his guilt of having to leave his favorite place yet again.

He ducked under the volleyball net, and headed towards the exit, trying his best to not look back. Because he knew that if he did, he would end up crying, and would curl himself on the couch not wanting to leave.

Ennoshita started his way through the tunnel, passing the familiar graffiti.

Don’t look back.  
Don’t look at the painted black cat. Black cats are a sign of bad luck.  
Don’t look at the bright purple letters. Shiratoriwaza can burn to the ground.  
Don’t look at the karasuno banner above your head. Fly? Humans dont have fucking wings.

After what seemed years that was only only a minute, Ennoshita blinked at the sunlight. The summer breeze gently went by, and the water of the river ahead shined brightly.

As he walked up the small hill onto the main road, Ennoshita realized that he had no idea where he was going to go.

He ended up walking around mindlessly, passing the once familiar streets.

The closest territory, Dateko, was operated by metro buildings, filled with offices and workplaces, and somehow he had ended up at the heart of it.

Ennoshita watched as people walked him by. Kids with their parents. Students done with the day. Business men and women, running building to building, well dressed, but stressed.

He sighed, wondering what it would be like, had he never met his family in highschool.

Before he knew it, Ennoshita had ended up at the border of Karasuno.

Overlooked by a normal citizen, but the distinctable neon sign that glowed orange in the night, was the decisive mark that was decided many years ago.

I really shouldn’t be here, his inner voice said.

But Ennoshita ignored it. Or rather, his body ignored it. His feet dragged him to the familiar cafes and stores.

Karasuno, compared to Dateko and Fukurodani, were surrounded by more of a calm feeling rather than the hustle of the city’s busyness. Many citizen’s homes were in Karasuno’s territory, and the architecture that was a blend of contemporary and traditional were its distinct features. Popular cafes that were perfect getaways for both the yakuza members and normal people alike were scattered across this part of the city, and often or not, the younger members often hung around their territory the most.

Ennoshita stopped at a particular large Four story building surrounded by cherry blossom trees that were out of season. On the outside it looked like a cafe but -

He quickly ducked behind a red sports car as he saw someone come out of the building he once called home. The car didn’t provide much cover, and if anyone looked down from the balcony, they would see his rigid body attempting to hide.

Also the red sports car could only mean one thing. That a certain rooster head and shortie were visiting.

Ennoshita peeked, trying to see who was outside without blowing his cover.

“Oh really? I mean this is Bokuto san we’re talking about…”

Her back was turned, but he recognized Kiyoko’s voice.

Her long hair that was once tied back in a ponytail was now cut into a bob cut that swayed as she leaned back to laugh.

“Yukiepie, you should stop him! Who knows what he’ll do,”

Kiyoko burst into a fit of giggles from whatever Yukie was saying on the other end of the phone. She started to sort the recyclables from trash, unknowing that Ennoshita was smiling for her a few steps away.

It had been Five years since he heard it, but her laugh filled strange feelings in his heart, and he found himself smiling at the sound.  
Ennoshita cursed to himself for coming here. But as he stayed put, watching her, what Nishinoya had said to him earlier came to mind.

Seeing you alive was more than enough.

But it wasn’t enough for Ennoshita. He wanted to leap out, and hug her, barge into the house, and hug all of them.

Why was he feeling this way? Just yesterday he had pushed Hinata and Kageyama away, saying that he would never go back.

Ennoshita blinked as he heard Kiyoko mumble something.

“If Ennoshita is alive…. Of course I would. He was - no, he still is part of us, Yukie. I would hug him and i would never, ever let go of him. I don’t care what Daichi says.”

The weird feeling in his chest grew. Ennoshita didn’t know what to do. Why did he come here?

He watched Kiyoko head back inside, who paused briefly, looking back as if she knew someone was watching her.

Ennoshita ducked, not wanting to get caught.

He stayed like that, until the sun started to set. The sky turned bright orange, and he wondered if this was a sign.

He wondered, would happen, if he walked right in?

His mind whirled with thoughts, a battle that was with him the whole day.  
The image of last night at the bar popped into his mind. The way Kageyama glared at him, the way that Hinata was crying for him to come back.

Then more and more went through his head, the image of kenma furiously glaring at him, calling him stubborn, the image of shibayama gripping the steering wheel, yelling at him, the image of tanaka and noya hugging him while crying…

Ennoshita grimaced, hating his vivid imagery. But no matter how much he tried the images wouldn;t get out of his head.

So much had happened in just one night, more than what had happened for the past five years.

Maybe it was time to face it.

Ennoshita slapped himself. Hard. it hurt, but it didn’t hurt like the fact that he was so close to home but yet so far.

He sat on the ground, leaning on Nekoma’s car, and took a cigarette from the pack that Sanji had given him yesterday.  
Ennoshita rarely smoked, but he needed it, to clear his thoughts of the stupid images of his family and friends. Or so he thought.

He coughed as he exhaled the smoke.

What the fuck was he doing? He hated the taste, the feeling of smoke inside his body.  
And He hated the fact that he was a coward more.

Before he could stop himself, Ennoshita threw the barely used cigarette onto the ground, and stood up, squishing it with his foot.

Before he could stop himself, Ennoshita walked up to the door.

He took a shaky breath, and despite his head exploding with regrets, he opened the door.

Ennoshita stared at the ground, staring at how the messy pile of shoes greeted him.  
The smell of homemade miso soup filled his nostrils and his stomach growled in hunger.

Its not too late to turn back now -

“TANAKA RYUNOSUKE!! NISHINOYA YU!! GET YOUR ASSES HERE THIS INSTANT, AND DON’T YOU EVEN DARE THINK ABOUT RUNNING OUT THE DOOR!”

Sugawara’s voice exploded from the kitchen.

Ennoshita blinked.

Then came his first encounter, if one could call it one.

Yamaguchi ran to the entrance in glee in hoping to see Nishinoya’s famous stoic praying face only to have his own body become rigid at the sight of Ennoshita.

The boy blinked several times, before brawling and hiccuping really loudly, and Ennoshita just stared back, not knowing what to do.

Yamaguchi had grown so so much, the kid he once knew was now taller than him, and his shoulders now broad. Ennoshita’s words that did or did not exist got caught in his throat, not able to come out.

The sound of Yamaguchi brought Sugawara into the hallway, and any other circumstance, Ennoshita would have laughed at the way how Suga was in mid position of swinging a ladle, with a furious face that quickly turned into shock.

Suga dropped the ladle that clattered onto the ground, and stood just as rigid as they were.

“Tadaima… I’m home…” Ennoshita managed to crack out before tears fell down his face.

He looked up to see Sugawara barely composed, but still managed to reply back.

“O...okaeri, welcome home, Ennoshita…”

Suga’s warm welcome broke him, and all the worried thoughts of not being accepted went out of Ennoshita’s head. He realized that was what made him afraid to come back. That he wouldn’t be accepted again.

Ennoshita started brawling, harder than he had ever had in the past five years.

He felt Suga’s warm embrace and he shook as he hugged his mother figure. Suga’s hands were rubbing his back in gentle circles, and ennoshita almost collapsed, but suga’s arms supported him, just like they always had.

Suga was crying too, saying, “Okaeri, Okaeri,” over and over, as if he couldn’t believe that Ennoshita was in his arms.

Ennoshita coughed trying to catch his breath at all the emotions that went through him, not wanting to let go of Suga.

Somehow Yamaguchi’s arms were now on him and Ennoshita just let his body sink in to both of them, uncontrollably crying, overwhelmed by pent up emotions.

He barely registered the sound of Tsukishima’s ever disapproving voice.

“The food is burning, Suga s-”

Tsukkishima stopped, staring at the three at the door way, processing the situation.

“Oya?”  
Kuroo had walked down the stairs at the smell of burnt food, and glanced at Tsukishima with an arched eyebrow before staring at Ennoshita being hugged at the entrance.

“What’s this all about,” Daichi yelled from the stairs, unknown to the reunion.  
“Come down, and see for yourself,” Kuroo cheerfully shouted back, before heading towards living room.

Ennoshita felt his body go stiff at the sound of Daichi’s voice, and Suga felt him shift.

“It’s going to be alright” he mummered comfortingly.

Ennoshita sniffled in answer. The moment he was most afraid of was now here.

“Suga-”

Daichi stopped, looking at the cause of the commotion. Him.

Ennoshita couldn’t tell what his captain, his dad, was thinking. Daichi’s face was blank.

Ennoshita sniffled, his throat raw from crying. He didnt even had the words anyway. The thoughts of wanting to runaway came back.

Then it happened. He never thought he would see Sawamura Daichi cry.

Tears dropped on the ground as Daichi made his way to him, and the way his eyes were filled with regret and sorrow, hurt Ennoshita.

“I’m .. I’m sorry,” Ennoshita cried. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry,” he wailed over and over, even as daichi’s strong arms wrapped around him.

Ennoshita felt his body shake as he cried and cried, and Daichi just stood there not letting him go.

“You did nothing wrong,” Daichi hiccuped, as he hugged him.  
“Thank you. Thank you for being alive.”

And that was the last time Ennoshita was hugged by Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried at Haikyuu's ending. that's all I have to say.


	4. promise (you promised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita catches up with his family members. Suga is scary. Kenma may or may not get beaten up. 
> 
> or its mainly a filler chapter with sweet fluff moments between Enno and Karasuno plus Kuroo and Yaku

The sound of screaming woke Ennoshita up. 

He forced his eyes to open, and breathed heavily as the sound of Yachi screaming in fear erupted again. 

Slapping himself to make sure that this wasn't a nightmare - it wasn't -, Ennoshita leaped out his bed, heading towards the door. 

He tripped over his volleyball, tumbling onto the ground, but nevertheless, he fumbled with the doorknob as a gunshot rang from the other side. 

Please, please… not Yachi… the image of Narita’s lifeless body flashed through his head.

Ennoshita gasped in relief as the door opened to reveal Yachi on the ground crying, with Tsukishima infront of her, shooting a gun towards the front door.

Without another thought, Ennoshita ran towards the younger girl, pulling her close to him. She shuddered and looked at him with scared eyes. 

Tsukishima gave him a quick glance before looking at Hinata who appeared from the kitchen, dragging an unknown man with him. 

Another round of gunshots and Ennoshita put himself flat to the ground, covering Yachi with his body. He ignored the pain from the bruises that hadn’t healed yet. 

He looked up to see Hinata running forward, using the body on him as a shield from the bullets. 

But that wasn't what caught his attention. Cause finally, Ennoshita noticed what he hadn’t when he opened the door. 

The bloody body of Kamasaki Yasushi, the vice of Dateko, unmoving. The blood pool around his body was growing larger every second. The taller man’s face was face down, covered in blood. 

Ennoshita gave a gasp in horror and shock, before Kiyoko's screaming caught his attention. 

He whipped around to see from the entrance of the kitchen to see Kiyoko backing out slowly, tripping over Kamasaki. She landed on the ground hard, and Ennoshita didn't move as he saw the towering shadow. 

A man with a kitchen knife on his foot snarled at Kiyoko, obviously wanting to kill her. The man pulled the knife out of his foot, making the bloody ground even more bloodier, as he hurled himself at Kiyoko. 

Ennoshita screamed. This couldn't be happening. Just last night he was in the arms of Sugawara, in the arms of all of his family all at once, laughing and crying with joy at being reunited. 

What did he do to deserve this nightmare reality? This was the reason why he swore to never come back, that he would have to see his family be murdered right infront of his eyes again. 

Kiyoko was right there, but he couldn’t do anything - 

What had happened next seemed like one of those action scenes from a super hero movie, except that it was fucking real. 

And it would bring back memories, a deja vu, from five years ago. Except that this time Ennoshita wasn’t in his own shoes, but in the reality of how Daichi had felt back then. 

12 hours ago 

It had taken awhile for Ennoshita to calm down. Each time he stopped crying, another family member would appear, and it would bring another set of emotional tears for not just him but for everyone. 

Somehow they had moved from the front door to the living room, Ennoshita didn't know how or when, and each person took a turn hugging the mess he was atleast once. 

Asahi, his hair now down to his shoulders, but with the ever same smile, eyes shining with tears. 

Yachi, who was crying as much as Ennoshita was, her now long hair still tangled and messy from her nap. 

Hinata who literally jumped from the top of the stairs crashing into him, yelling, “I knew it, I knew it! I knew you’d come back!”

Kageyama pushing and pulling the ginger boy away so he could have a turn hugging him too. 

Yamaguchi’s sniffling and crying into his shoulder, wailing just as loud as Hinata, despite his growth spurt, still being the cry baby he was. 

Tsukishima surprising him with a hug, saying a soft “Okarie, Ennoshita san,” before pulling Yamaguchi and Hinata away. 

Kiyoko crying softly, before giving him a tight hug, refusing to let go, just like she said. 

Ennoshita also got a hug from Yaku who had appeared out of nowhere, while getting his hair ruffled by Kuroo. Both of them looked happy that he was back, but not surprised. 

All of them surrounded him in the living room, crying or talking over each other, not letting him out of his sight. 

Noone really calmed down, until Ennoshita’s stomach growled loudly, even louder than Hinata. 

They all looked at him in shock before laughing, but no one left the room, as if they were afraid that leaving him for even one second would make him disappear. 

Ennoshita didn't say anything, his throat was raw from crying so much, and he was pretty sure his face was swollen like a balloon too. He just gave everyone small smiles and nods, overwhelmed. 

As always Suga noticed, and he dragged him to the sofa, and made everyone back off to give him space, practically yanking Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi away from him. 

Yaku came up to him with a tray, and Ennoshita blinked as he looked at the simple meal of rice, miso soup and small side dishes. 

Kuroo also brought out dishes and food, making everyone sit on the floor before serving out food. 

Daichi tried to intervene, as the Nekoma were technically guests, but one look from Yaku made him sit back down. 

Noone started eating, instead, they watched Ennoshita intensely. 

Oh, they were waiting for him to eat… 

He sniffed the familiar smell of miso, before picking up a spoon to taste it.  
Tears started falling down his face again. The food tasted so good. Suga’s cooking that he craved for five years… 

Ennoshita turned to Suga who was gently wiping his tears with a napkin. 

“Its… it's.. delicious,” he managed to hiccup out. 

Suga gave him a small smile.   
“Well eat up then,” he murmured softly, gently patting his back in comforting strokes. 

Ennoshita watched everyone on the floor, who were all starting to eat. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Oi Ennoshita san, are you gonna make all of us cry again?” Tsukishima sneered, before grabbing an egg from a side dish. 

“Shut up, Stingy-ishima,” Hinata growled as he reached for the same dish. 

Both of them shut up at the glare from Daichi, but Ennoshita gave a small laugh. Some things never change. 

Kuroo gave a small giggle too, before sitting down as well, digging in.

Yamaguchi was half sniffling half chewing his food, still not fully calmed down, and Yachi chided him softly, when she wasn’t better off either. 

Both Asahi and Kiyoko ate in small bits, watching Ennoshita eat first, as if they were afraid that he would disappear. 

No one asked him where he was for the past five years, and no one was mad either. 

Ennoshita looked down at his food in guilt. He didn't deserve any of them. The half-eaten miso soup reflected his droopy face. 

“Don’t think like that.”

Daichi’s voice made him look up again. It was scary that Daichi, Suga, and even Kenma always knew what he was thinking. 

“We missed you more than anything, Chikara. And we don’t ever, want you to feel like that, okay?”

Ennoshita nodded, realizing that Daichi had used his first name.   
He took another spoonful of rice into his mouth, chewing softly. 

Most of them were about done with their meals when the front door opened with a loud crack, and hushed whispers, of “you go in first” were heard by everyone. 

Sugawara’s face turned from gentle to fierce in less than a second, and Ennoshita couldn’t help but gulp the food in his mouth. 

He had forgotten how scary Suga could be.

“Tanaka Ryunosuke, Nishinoya Yu, you are not avoiding any punishment,” Suga growled. 

“But Suga, you wouldn’t guess what happened last night, Chi...Chikara…”  
Nishinoya’s voice faltered, as he noticed Ennoshita at the couch. 

Then Nishinoya gave him the biggest, happiest smile Ennoshita had ever seen. 

“Ryu!! Get in here,” Noya shouted, ignoring Suga’s glare. 

He gave a super-fast “HiMorisukeSan-KurooSan”, before leaping at the couch to sit next to Ennoshita. 

Thankfully, Ennoshita had finished most of his food, and he pushed his tray towards Suga, before being jostled and hugged by Noya. 

“I’m so happy,” Noya said, his voice muffled from a pillow that had fallen on him.   
He poked his head away from the pillow, laughing and leaning on Ennoshita. 

“I’m so happy you’re here, Chikara.”

Ennoshita gave him a fond smile, brushing his messy hair like he always did.   
Then he looked at his family, who were all smiling back at him. 

“Me too,” he said softly. 

“Now that our family’s whole again,” Suga began brightly. 

Ennoshita felt his smile become a smirk. When Suga used this tone…. 

“It’s time that you and Tanaka are grounded from your car for a whole week.”

Snickers from Kuroo and Tsukishima and laughter from Hinata and Yaku erupted. 

Nishinoya started pleading, before becoming stoic, with his two hands put together in a prayer.

Ennoshita shook his head with a small laugh, deciding to help out poor Noya, who just couldn’t be separated from his car. 

“They were with me last night. I was injured, and they helped me. We all fell asleep, at the hideout,” Ennoshita explained, pulling the unmoving body towards him. 

“Yeah, we were with Chikara last night!” Noya pouted, finally moving to hug him, knowing that Suga couldn’t be mad at Ennoshita. 

Suga rolled his eyes at the sight, before giving in with a sigh. 

“Fine. but you and Tanaka- if he ever comes inside - are doing household chores for the next two days,” he hummed, getting up to put the dishes into the sink. 

“Awww, chores??” 

“Or I can take away your car-”

“Nope! Chores are great! Chores are fun!” Nishinomiya shouted, bringing laughter from everyone.   
Then he leaped from the couch, shouting, “Ryu!!! Get in here!” before running towards the front door. 

Daichi gave a loud sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before sitting next to Ennoshita. 

Kuroo gave his snickering hyena laugh, before slumping down on the other side of Daichi. 

“Sorry Kuroo, but do you think we can hold our meeting till next time?” Daichi asked tiredly. 

In front of them, Hinata and Kageyama fought over the remote, to turn on the biggest TV Ennoshita had ever seen on the wall. 

“Of course,” Kuroo replied, snickering at Yachi snatching the remote.

Ennoshita blinked, wondering why Daichi and Kuroo were meeting up in the first place.   
But he relaxed, trying to be at ease like everyone else was. 

The stereotype of Yakuza men meeting each other in formal, classy business suits and sunglasses was very wrong. 

Half of the people in the room were fighting over the remote to watch TV, while the bosses, no not bosses, Captains, were slumped deadpanned on the couch with simple t shirts and shorts. If it was in the morning, Ennoshita knew that most of them would be in their boxers instead of actual pants. 

“And besides, we need Bokuto and Akashi with us too,” Yaku added, leaning on the base of the sofa. 

Dachi gave a groan before kicking Asahi, and pointing his feet at the younger kids, asking him to deal with them.

“Where’s Bokuto san?” Ennoshita asked curiously. It was rare to see Daichi and Kuroo hold a meeting together without Bokuto.

“He picked a fight with Sakusa after the scuffle today,” Kuroo said evenly, not looking him in the eye. Instead, he watched the TV finally turn on, with the latest season of the Baegu!! Anime being chosen.

“The one at Date-Shira border?” Ennoshita asked even though he already knew the answer. 

Daichi gave a grunt, as Tanaka finally came inside, giving Kiyoko a kiss on the cheek before being dragged by the ear by Suga. 

“The Miya twins were hot on his trail as well. Akashi barely got him out there alive,” Yaku yawned out, his eyes on the TV.

Ennoshita noticed that the shorter but older boy had a black eye that was healing, with bruises from his neck that went down the back. It reminded him of what hinata had said, that Yaku had gotten knocked out.

“What happened to Nohebi? Daishiro?” he asked.   
To the man who destroyed my bar I was hiding at for the past five years, he added in his head. 

Yaku turned around to give him a surprised look. 

Kuroo just shrugged nonchalantly.   
“I pushed Daishiro out the glass window of my Office,” he said in a dead tone voice.  
“17 stories high. Im pretty sure he’s dead.”

Ennoshita just looked at him in horror. 

Yaku blinked, before shrugging along as if pushing people out of tall buildings was normal.  
“Cleaning up the glass was a pain in the ass. Especially since Lev is a useless idiot. We’re going to need help from Dateko members for the repair….”

Ennoshita noticed that Yaku’s dirty blonde hair was getting pretty long, curling upwards, not unlike Nishinoya’s and Bokuto’s. 

“Oh, and also Kitten got rid of all the people who were after you by the way,” Kuroo added. 

Of course. It was Kenma after all. Ennoshita turned away, watching the screen come to life with characters playing volleyball, instead of thinking of how coldly Kenma murdered the remaining men of Nohebi.

“But that's the least of our problems. Oikawa and Ushijima are at it again,” Daichi hissed, clearly against being the peacemaker again. 

Ennoshita shuddered, not wanting to know what the other captains were up to. 

“Oi, leave Ennoshita out of this,” Suga chided as he brought a plate of sliced watermelon for everyone to share. “He just got back….” 

Ennoshita couldn’t help but notice the tone of doubt in Suga’s voice, or the scared look in Asahi’s eyes. 

Ennoshita knew what they were all thinking. That he would leave again. That he would disappear again.

Everyone suddenly became quiet as the opening theme for Baegu!! blasted from TV.   
They all looked at him, as if they wondered what he was thinking. 

Anxiety started to creep into Ennoshita again, and he blinked, trying to think of something to say. 

“I’m here to stay. For good. I mean if you’ll have me again…” his voice cracked and he looked away. He still wasn’t sure how he felt, but he kept the thought to himself. 

Ennoshita had less than a second to blink before a flash of orange came at him, and before he knew it, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Nishinoya were all on him at once, all tumbling over each other to hug him. 

“Oh boy, here comes the Crying squad again,” Ennoshita heard Kuroo mutter. 

And that's what they did, four people on him, crying, while Asahi, Kiyoko, and Suga looking at them fondly. 

Ennoshita felt the tears coming again. To think that he avoided them for five years…. 

He winced as Yamaguchi pressed against his injured shoulder by accident, but he barely had time to think about it before Hinata’s head was on his chest, with Yachi somehow squished in between them. Nishinoya was taking up his left side, his head under his arm, buried by the pillows. 

All four of them were sobbing inaudible words that Ennoshita somehow understood, and he let them cry and snot all over him, not wanting them to let go of him. 

In between his tears and Yamaguchi’s hair, Ennoshita watched the screen as his favorite character, a character who had once ran away in fear, score the final point for the team winning the match. It made him cry even harder, before putting his head into Hinata's soft hair to avoid Kuroo’s smirk.

But Hinata stopped crying, leaning away from Ennoshita.

Ennoshita looked at where the younger boy was looking at. 

Daichi. 

Daichi had the final say. 

And he was looking at them with a slight frown.

Yamaguchi noticed what was happening, and he sniffled, his brown eyes pleading at their leader. 

Yachi held his waist tighter, burying her head in between his chest and Hinata, not wanting to hear the answer. 

Nishinoya, on the other hand, was serious. He stared back at Daichi fiercely, not backing down, ready to defend Ennoshita if he had too. The boy then blinked, his expression changing.

Ennoshita gulped. He felt tingling on his neck, where the crow tattoo was.   
He stared at Daichi, but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. 

“All four of you. Off of him. Now.”

Ennoshita felt his heart drop. What happened to the Daichi who was crying earlier?  
There was no trace of him on his now stern face. 

“No.” Yamaguchi squeaked.  
“I’m not letting you kick him out again,” he said in a scared voice, standing up for Ennoshita.

Yachi let a muffled cry underneath Hinata. 

“Why?” Hinata hiccuped. “I’m not leaving him. You can't make me.” 

Ennoshita watched Suga almost stepping in to stop Daichi, but stopped at the last moment, unsure what to do. 

Nishinoya’s eyes widened in understanding, and untangled himself from the pile, pulling Hinata off him as well. 

Hinata started protesting but stopped when he noticed how serious Noya was. 

Ennoshita felt his body explode in pain, but he tried to ignore it. 

“Hitoka, Tadashi, get off him,” Daichi said more gently this time. 

Suga and Kiyoko reached forward pulling the younger two off.

Ennoshita let a gasp of pain, as they left him, unable to hold it in.   
What was wrong with him? Oh. Right….

Yaku had brought in the first aid kit, and he laid it down, before pulling Ennoshita’s dirty shirt up. 

Ennoshita groaned as another jolt of pain stabbed him. 

Yaku let out a loud whistle.   
“Enno kun, you're just bad as me,” he said. 

Ennoshita looked down, and muttered I’m fine, feeling Suga’s gaze blaze into him.   
Blue and Black bruises from last night were all over his chest, and he noticed that his shirt was dyed red with blood, probably from when Yamaguchi had leaned on his shoulder. 

“You were hurt and you didn’t tell me?” 

Oh great, Ennoshita’s brain thought. He had triggered Suga’s mom mode. 

He sighed, letting Suga pull his shirt off.   
Yaku started unwrapping the poorly wrapped bandages off his shoulder, muttering how Kenma sucked at basic first aid. 

Ah, so it was Kenma who bandaged his shoulder last night. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ennoshita saw Tanaka walk to the other side of the hallway.   
Wasn’t that where his old room was?

Ennoshita hissed in pain as Yaku poured alcohol on his shoulder. 

Yamaguchi was crying again, but this time, wailing,” I’m sorry”, blaming himself for not noticing how badly Ennoshita was injured. 

Asahi patted him on the back comfortingly, looking over to make sure that Ennoshita was okay. 

He noted that the older boy hadn’t said much words to him yet, and he made sure to remember that he should have a talk with Asahi san later.

Hinata leaned over Yaku, trying to see how badly injured he was. 

“Why didn’t you say anything, Enno-san,” he asked softly, as Suga started bandaging the shoulder again with fresh new ones. 

“Because I missed you all so much-” Ennoshita cut off with yowl at Suga smacked a lighter bruise. It hurt like hell, now that emotions were gone. 

“That’s not a reason to ignore pain,” he growled, as he helped Yaku put pain relief patches on him. 

“Suga-momma scary…..” Ennoshita muttered, not looking him in the eye.

Nishinoya gave a laugh at that. 

“But seriously Chikara, you should have told us… well, I guess it my fault too. I should have known..” 

“And you still jumped on him?” Tsukishima asked, disapprovingly, finally looking up from his phone. 

Ennoshita gave a wave of his hand. 

“It’s fine. I didn’t feel pain anyway,” he said. 

“I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi sniffled, sitting down next to him. 

“It’s fine,” Ennoshita repeated, giving him a small smile for assuring smile.   
Yamaguchi slightly frowned, before giving an obviously fake smile to him. 

Ennoshita blinked, knowing that Yamaguchi would still probably blame himself no matter what he said. 

He also saw Kageyama looking away, with a look of shame on his face.   
Ennoshita had forgotten that Kageyama had strangled him to the point where he couldn't breathe at the bar. 

Yachi gave him a glass of water, before sitting down on his other side, watching with large widened eyes. 

Ennoshita drank from the cup, before handing it Kiyoko. He blinked as he watched Kuroo and Daichi talk with hushed voices, before they turned to him. 

“I’m fine,” he said again, watching everyone giving him anxious glances. Then he thought for a moment, before realizing this was his chance to get revenge. He felt a smirk going up, and Tsukishima tilted his head, trying to read him. 

“Actually… Yaku san,” he began. 

“Hm?” Nekoma’s mom replied as he put on the last healing patch for him. 

“Its kenma ‘s fault. HeShovedMeIntoShibayamasCarAndToldHimToDriveRecklesslyWithoutCheckingOnMe -”  
Ennoshita mumbled really fast in one breath. A skill he learned from Nishinoya. 

Kuroo gave a loud confused “huh?” while Yaku glared at him. 

Ennoshita shuddered from the intense stare, but his smirk plastered on his face widened, knowing that Kenma was atleast gonna get a scolding. If Sugawara was scary, Yaku was a fucking demon. 

“Kenma shoved you into Yuki’s car without checking if you were okay and made him drive recklessly?” Yaku spat out, repeating what he had said word for word. 

“Yea.” Ennoshita nodded. 

Yaku hissed under his breath, cracking his knuckles, before giving him an evil smile.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll beat him for you,” he said. Kuroo gave a small groan that was ignored. 

Ennoshita couldn’t help but smile at Tsukishima, whom he had learned the joy of snitching from.   
The younger boy gave a roll of his eyes, but still smiled with him, as if understanding his thoughts. 

“I’m surprised that you understood that, Yaku san.” Yamaguchi said, impressed. 

“I’m more surprised that Kenma actually did that to Ennoshita,” Hinata muttered. 

Ennoshita gave a small laugh, as Suga finally stopped inspecting him for other injuries.   
Kiyoko had handed him a black tshirt, and as Ennoshita put it on, he wondered if it was Tanaka’s, or even his. 

“That’s because it's you, boke. Kenma treats the rest of us like shit,” Kageyama hissed, leaning on the sofa’s base. 

Kuroo gave a loud laugh at that.   
“King is right. Kitten only gives attention to Chibi Chan,” he smirked. 

Ennoshita laughed along, remembering that Kuroo had a habit of talking in nicknames. 

“Oi. Don.”

Ennoshita looked at Kuroo curiously. It was years since he heard his own nickname, Don of the middle kiddos, or Don for short, given to him by Dachi. 

“Thanks for the cat!” Kuroo exclaimed happily, his eyes squinting in joy.

Ennoshita felt his own eyes widen. That was unexpected.

“Huh?” he asked confused. Cat is in a cat, or Cat as in Nekoma? This was why he hated how Kuroo was always talking in code words. 

“The cat, you know the one you gave to Kenma?” Yaku added, putting the supplies back into the first aid kit. 

“Kitten named it Chikara, cause you gave it to him,”Kuroo smiled, leaning on the wall. 

Hinata and Yachi excitedly began asking questions about the cat, being the kids they were. 

“Its so cute too!! Its white, black and orange, a Calico!” Yaku exclaimed in glee. 

It finally clicked in his head. Kozume, his cat…. Being renamed Chikara. 

Ennoshita gave a snort, before exploding in laughter at how Kenma stole his cat, out of all things. For some reason, he found it hilarious.

Kageyama and Tsukishima gave him weird looks, with the latter saying, “Suga san, i think we need to check his head too…”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at Tsukishima’s statement.

Ennoshita waved his hand again, slowly calming down again.   
“Please, Yaku san…. Please beat him up. Kenma not only threw me into a car, but he also stole my cat!”

Yaku opened his mouth to say something, but Ennoshita stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. 

“You can keep it. I don't think Daichi san can handle another animal in the Zoo like household we have right now anyways.” he added, snickering. 

Kuroo exploded at that, giving his famous hyena crackle, while Hinata and Kageyama whined about being called a zoo. 

It’s the least I can do for you, after losing Fukunaga, Ennoshita thought in his head. 

Yaku stared at him with big eyes, brimming in gratitude, as if he knew the real intention. 

“We’ll take good care of it,” he softly said, giving a small smile. 

Ennoshita smiled back, leaning on Yamaguchi, like he used to. 

But Yamaguchi stiffened.   
Was he still upset? Ennoshita wondered, looking at him. 

Oh. 

He was staring at Daichi. 

“You’re gonna let him stay right?”

Everyone stopped talking at Yamaguchi’s question. 

Daichi gave a tilt of his head, looking blank. 

“What are you? Stupid?” 

Yamaguchi flinched, and Ennoshita carefully wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“Of course he’s staying. We can’t have Suga yell at Tanaka and Noya forever. He’s going to lose his voice!” Daichi cracked out, ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair.   
“Unless you don’t want him to-”

“No!” Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi yelled in unison.

“You’re lucky, Chikara. They never defend me,” Daichi laughed, looking at him. 

Ennoshita smiled, but he felt uneasy. Why was Daichi using his first name?

“Of course they wouldn’t defend you, you're a scary idiot,” Suga chided, hitting Daichi on the head. 

“Who’s the scary one again?” Tsukishima commented, turning off his phone.

“Tsukki, you’re doing the dishes.” Suga snapped.   
Ennoshita couldn’t believe that Suga hadn’t changed at all. Still the stern mother he was. 

“Eh? I didn’t say names though!”

“No volleyball practice -”

“FINE!” Tsukishima groaned.   
Yamaguchi threw him a pillow, and the blonde boy face palmed himself into it, before Hinata added more pillows on top of him in glee. 

Suga just laughed, fist-bumping yaku. Both of them looked at Daichi who pulled Kuroo infront of him as a shield. 

Ennoshita was debating if coming back was a healthy decision for him, but Yachi who had somehow fallen asleep, gently leaning on him made his heart melt. 

He shifted gently, putting a pillow in between them, and brushed her long hair, softly.

She mumbled, asking him to never leave them again, and he replied softly as she relaxed. 

Kuroo cleared his throat, making Ennoshita turn his head. 

“Yakkun and I should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Ennoshita.” 

“Don’t worry about Kenma,” Yaku winked. 

Ennoshita gave them a small smile, suddenly feeling tired. 

Daichi and the others walked the Nekoma members to the door, and for the first time since coming into the Karasuno household, Ennoshita closed his puffy eyes. 

It wasn’t long before He felt someone poking him, and he opened his eyes to see Tanaka. 

After making sure that Yachi was comfortable on the couch, and stepping over Tsukishima’s feet that were sticking out of the stacks of pillows, Ennoshita followed Tanaka. 

He stopped at the end of the familiar hallway. 

“My old room?”

“Yea,” Tanaka nodded. 

Ennoshita took a deep breath before opening the door.

He hadn't expected it to be exactly the same. And by exactly, it was exactly the same as he had it, five years ago. 

Various Photos ofKarasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and even Dateko and Aboajoshai friends hung all around the room, not unlike how it was back at the hideout. 

His volleyball on the desk. 

Baegyu!! Books on the bookshelf. Even his clothes from five years ago were hung in the closet. 

Suga popped his head from the closet.   
“Give me a sec,” he said, before continuing doing whatever he was doing. 

Tanaka and Asahi laughed at Ennoshita’s shocked expression. 

“Suga wouldn’t let us touch anything while you were gone,” Asahi softly said. 

“And each time he cleaned our rooms, he also cleaned yours too, so it wouldn’t get dusty,” Tanaka added. 

“The only thing that changed is the additions of Baegyu!! Manga volumes. It doesn’t have the latest one, but I knew that you love the series, so i always bought - aww don’t cry. Crybaby is Yamaguchi’s role…”   
Suga stopped and hugged him. 

Ennoshita buried his head on his shoulder yet again. 

“Why?” he cracked out. 

Why? He was gone for five years. And yet… and yet...

“Why? Really? that ‘s what you say? No Thank you?” Suga said mockingly. 

“Th-Th-thank you,” Ennoshita sniffed. He didn’t know how much he cried for the past few hours, but he knew it was worth a lifetime. Or at least enough for the past five years. 

“Chikara, you, Daichi and the rest of the boys gave me a purpose to live. And i would never, ever desert any of you,” Suga murmured 

Ennoshita felt Tanaka's hand on his shoulder. 

“Get some rest.”

He stared at Tanaka. Where was the boy who would yell at everything, immaturely saying “Shitty boy” instead of City Boy?

Asahi gave a laugh. His long hair had grown to his shoulders, but his gentle look stayed the same. 

“Our boy has grown quite mature since he married Kiyoko,” he laughed, as if he knew what Ennoshita was thinking. 

Ennoshita smiled, still hugging Suga. He remembered the wedding. It was a few months before he had left, and it was one of the best days ever. 

“Asahi san~” Tanaka bashfully said, before adding,” you grew too! A fashion designer? Who would have thou-” 

“Let’s let Ennoshita rest,” Suga interrupted. “We can all catch up later.” 

Ennoshita wondered if they knew what he did for the past few years. 

He shook the thought out of his head before letting Suga drag him to his bed, with the same exact orange and black blanket.

“Sleep,” Suga ordered. 

Ennoshita didn’t need to be told twice as he snuggled into the blanket, hitting his head on the pillow. 

“I promise I won’t run away again,” he said sleepily. 

He closed his eyes and let sleep hit him as he heard Suga softly say, “you promised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know how i feel about writing this chapter, but here you go.  
> its more of a filler chapter before the main plot/action of the story starts next chapter 
> 
> also if u haven't noticed already, all the liberos have cars. there's a reason. keep an eye on that. 
> 
> till next chapter~
> 
> also i write like 5000+ word chapter for this fic and don't even think about updating my zombie au fic. oops


	5. Pinky Promise ( a sacrifice )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens. Daichi doesn't die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate my inconsistent writing style and i hate how i wrote this but here you go.  
> also i didn't pre read it so there might be errors

The flash of Narita’s bloody body woke Ennoshita up, just like it always did. 

He groaned, and stared at the ceiling to realize that he was back in the Karasuno household. It was silent, but the light coming from underneath the door told him that atleast someone was still up. 

Getting up, Ennoshita glanced around the room, still not believing that everything had gone untouched for the past five years. The digital clock on his desk, read 2 am in the morning. 

He sighed. So much for getting rest.

Ennoshita went up to his closet, and he felt his mouth slightly open at the fact that all of his clothes that he had once wore were all hanging or folded neatly. He thought of suga washing his clothes and cleaning his room for the past five years, and he felt guilty. Nevertheless he grabbed a pair of shorts and boxers, and changed, as he had realized that he had fallen asleep with his dirty jeans on. 

Putting the old clothes aside, Ennoshita walked up to the door. He hesitated for a second, before mustering up the courage to open it and walk out the familiar hallway. 

He passed several different photos that were framed - Suga and Kiyoko had always loved photos- and at the end was one of all of them actually dressed formally, with Tanaka and Kiyoko in their wedding attire, all laughing and smiling in the photo.

Ennoshita gave it a quick glance before his eyes landed on him,Kinnoshita, and Narita all right behind Tanaka. He tore himself away from the photo, and walked into the kitchen. 

Tsukishima was humming to a tune as he washed the dishes, his headphones on his head as always. The glasses on his nose glistened from water droplets that had splashed on him, and every once in awhile he would rub his face on his shoulder to wipe off splashed water. The younger boy hadn’t noticed Ennoshita come in, and he stared at him as Tsukki’s hands continued to grab the never ending pile of dirty dishes. 

Leaning against the wall, He watched him for awhile, thinking of how much the boy had grown since they first met, both physically and mentally. The once short hair that spiked upwards was now grown into longer strands that were silky and soft, not unlike Sugawara’s. Ennoshita wondered what Tsukishima thought of him, wondered if he looked up to him like they all looked up to Sugawara and Daichi. 

Insecurity and doubt took over him, and he scoffed at himself for thinking such thoughts. Tsukishima, and even Yamaguchi probably didn’t think high of him anymore. After all, he ran away. 

Ennoshita left Tsukishima to the dishes, and headed into the living room. Not much had changed about the room itself, the same photos that were there five years ago, were still hung.  
The large black sofa with the multiple stacks of pillows looked worn, and if he recalled correctly, the sofa was just as old as their household. They had it since they had formed. The couch that was side by side also had seen better days. 

The traditional bamboo carpet was spread in the middle of the room, with a small coffee table and various matts, futons, and blankets scattered around the large room. 

The only new thing was the huge TV that stretched nearly half of the wall. Ennoshita was pretty sure that Kenma had bought it for them. There was no way that any of the other members were interested in a TV this big.

He gave a yawn and he slouched on the couch, before deciding to lay down, turning his body upwards to avoid most of the bruises.

He also felt more weight on the couch, and Ennoshita turned to see Tsukishima sitting next to him, opening the first aid kit.

“No you are not fine, you have bruises and cuts all over your knees and legs, so don’t even think about moving,” the younger boy muttered, before he could utter a single word. 

He gave a sigh instead, letting Tsukkishima slap healing patches on his leg.  
He gave a hiss as he felt the sting of alcohol on the cuts. 

“You used to do this all the time for me,” Tsukishima commented, as he put a bandage on the knee. 

“Did I?” Ennoshita asked, not looking him in the eye. He blinked, remembering how he was once just a mother to them as Sugawara was

“Yea. back in highschool, when my hands got caucasus and cuts, you would bandage them for me. When I came injured from missions, you always made sure I was properly taking care of myself.”

“Good old days, huh.” he replies, still not looking at him. 

“I was sad when you left. You were the only other sane person, in this fucking zoo of idiots” tsukishima continued. 

Ennoshita blinked. Under the small insult, he knew this was Tsukishima’s way of saying I missed you. He felt Tsukishima’s hand come off, but the boy didnt get up to leave. Instead he laid down, slightly leaning towards him, as if wanting a hug. 

“ it was hard without you, Ennoshita san. Please don’t leave. We need you. I - I need you,” Tsukishima hiccuped, burying his head in between the pillows and his waist. 

“Who said i was leaving?” Ennoshita tried saying. But the shake of his voice was there, and he knew that Tsukishima heard it too. 

He moved his arms so he could pet the younger boy’s hair. An old habit that he had formed with Nishinoya. 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, and just cuddled closer to him, curling his long legs inwards. There was barely any room for both of them on the couch now, but Ennoshita turned his body to face him. 

“I'm not leaving,” he said. “I promise.”

Suga’s voice from earlier came back to him. You promised. 

“Pinky Promise?” Tsukishima asked softly, his head on the pillow. 

Ennoshita blinked. Out of all the younger kids, Tsukishima, a deadly sniper who killed hundreds of people… Tsukishima, who doesn’t let anyone but Yamaguchi come close to him, was asking him a childish favor. 

His mind whirled, remembering the night the two of them had spent in the dark basement, with the dead body of Tsukishima Akiteru in between them, and Ennoshita promising to get them out of there. Tsukishima had made him pinky promise back then too. 

But Ennoshita couldn’t find himself to give the same answer he did back then.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed. He felt tsukishima move, and he closed his eyes shut not wanting to see a look of disappointment. 

“Kageyama was wrong.”

Ennoshita let one eye open. Then the other. He waited for the usual insults from the younger boy. They never came. 

“You’re not a coward. If you were a coward, you would lie till the end.”

Tsukishima rested his chin on the pillow, staring at him. His glasses were tilted. 

“Can u promise to me that you won’t tell anyone?” ennoshita asked, staring back at him, reaching to fix his glasses.

The boy smiled loosely. 

“Promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise. “ 

Ennoshita felt childish, but he still grabbed Tsukishima’s pinky with his own. The blonde boy didn’t resist. 

Both of them fell silent, looking at the ceiling. It was peaceful, and the mutual trust in between them gave a warm feeling in his heart. After awhile, Tsukishima fell asleep, and Ennoshita moved from the couch. He grabbed a blanket and put it over the sleeping boy. Giving him one lsat look, Ennoshita turned off the lights. 

He walked into the hallway leading into his room, and grabbed his volleyball as he laid down in his bed. 

Ennoshita stared at the ceiling as he mindlessly tossed his volleyball up in the air. As the minutes dragged on, He didnt pay attention enough, and the ball flat on fell on his face, before it bounced on the ground. 

Ennoshita just kept staring at the ceiling, not wanting to look around his room that was exactly the same how he had left it five years ago. 

The bookshelf with Baegu !! manga, complete with the latest volume, courtesy of Suga. The same laptop that Kenma had bought him for a birthday, on the desk that had ancient scribbles on it. The walls, filled with multiple photos of karasuno and nekoma, and even fukurodani and dateko mingled. The volleyball, that Ukai had given him, the same volleyball he would take out and play with kenma and akaashi. Even the orange pillows and black blanket. Everything had stayed the same inside these four walls for the past five years, as if he had never left. 

Ennoshita couldn’t believe that Suga had kept everything the same, waiting for him to return.  
And just the expression when he saw him again….. 

But did he really want to be here, after everything that had happened?

It was late dawn, and sunlight poured into the windows, but Ennoshita pulled the black blanket over his head, and closed his eyes, hoping that the events from the night were just a crazy dream. 

Sadly, it wasn’t. When he wake, he would face a much worse fate. 

This time, the sound of screaming woke Ennoshita up. 

He forced his eyes to open, and breathed heavily as the sound of Yachi screaming in fear erupted again. 

Slapping himself to make sure that this wasn't a nightmare - it wasnt -, Ennoshita leaped out his bed, heading towards the door. 

He tripped over his volleyball, tumbling onto the ground, but nevertheless, he fumbled with the doorknob as a gunshot rang from the other side. 

Please, please… not yachi… the image of Narita’s lifeless body flashed through his head.

Ennoshita gasped in relief as the door opened to reveal Yachi on the ground crying, with Tsukishima infront of her, shooting a gun towards the front door.

Without another thought, Ennoshita ran towards the younger girl, pulling her close to him. She shuddered, and looked at him with scared eyes. 

Tsukishima gave him a quick glance before looking at Hinata who appeared from the kitchen, dragging an unknown man with him. 

Another round of gunshots, and ennoshita put himself flat to the ground, covering Yachi with his body. He ignored the pain from the bruises that hadn’t healed yet. 

He looked up to see Hinata running forward, using the body on him as a shield from the bullets. 

But that wasn't what caught his attention. Cause finally, Ennoshita noticed what he hadn’t when he opened the door. 

The bloody body of Kamasaki Yasushi, vice of Dateko, unmoving. The blood pool around his body was growing larger every second. The taller man’s face was face down, covered in blood. 

Ennoshita gave a gasp in horror and shock, before kiyoko’s screaming caught his attention. 

He whipped arround to see from the entrance of the kitchen to see Kiyoko backing out slowly, tripping over Kamasaki. She landed on the ground hard, and Ennoshita didn't move as he saw the towering shadow. 

A man with a kitchen knife on his foot snarled at Kiyoko, obviously wanting to kill her. The man pulled the knife out of his foot, making the bloody ground even more bloodier, as he hurled himself at kiyoko. 

Ennoshita screamed. This couldn't be happening. Just last night he was in the arms of Sugawara, in the arms of all of his family all at once, laughing and crying with joy at being reunited. 

What did he do to deserve this nightmare reality? This was the reason why he swore to never come back, that he would have to see his family be murdered right infront of his eyes again. 

Kiyoko was right there, but he couldn’t do anything - 

What had happened next seemed like one of those action scenes from a super hero movie, except that it was fucking real. 

Out of nowhere, Moniwa and Daichi both tackled the man to the ground, and all three of them went flying towards the wall. The impact made several framed photos fall, shattering glass and making the floor even messier. 

Kiyoko scrambled to back away, and finally Ennoshita made himself move, pulling her towards him and yachi. He grabbed their wrists and pulled them towards the stairs, giving them a desperate look before running towards Daichi and Moniwa, the captain of Dateko. 

The Dateko captain gave him a surprised look, before pushing him to the ground. Ennoshita’s body erupted in pain as he hit the floor, but the bullets that shot past them were even scarier. 

He heard Monowa growl angrily, kicking the large man roughly, before giving him a look of shock. 

Ennoshita stared too, wondering why.  
Daichi was standing still, his eyes wide. Was that fear in his eyes?

And that’s all it took, for the man to grab Daichi by the neck, squeezing the breath out of him. 

“Gay faggot. It’s nice to see you again.” the man hissed. it sent shivers down Ennoshita’s spine, but he still tackled the man to the ground. 

Or atleast tried to.  
The man wacked him away, and it sent both him and Moniwa who was behind him to the ground. 

Moniwa tried again, and the man slashed the knife. 

Ennoshita knew he was screaming. But his brain didn’t register it.  
All he knew was that there was blood. Blood, everywhere. 

Moniwa took a step back. Then another, before collapsing to the ground. His hands were at his neck,and he convulsed multiple times as blood splattered again and again from the deep cut. 

Ennoshita starred as the Man stabbed Daichi. He screamed, wishing that it would all stop. 

He felt Kiyoko pull him, but he pushed her away, trying to reach Daichi. The man whacked him away again, before picking up Daichi’s limp body, running towards the door. 

Ennoshita felt small pieces of glass scrape him as he tried to run after him, but a rain of bullets that came at him before he was pushed to the ground by Noya stopped him from going any farther. 

“LET ME GO!” he shouted as he pushed Nishinoya off. “DAICHI SAN!”

He heard car tires squealing and whirling mixed with gunshots and he tried to go towards the front door,

The black car zoomed across the street, and Ennoshita looked up to see the small body of Sakunami being run over. 

Tanaka’s body was out on the street as well, unmoving. 

Ennoshita started hyperventilating, panic taking over him, before he felt Tsukishima slap him. 

He looked at the boy desperately, as if he could tell him that everything was fine and that everyone was okay. 

Instead the younger boy started crying, dropping his gun to the ground.  
Hinata joined him, wailing loudly about how he failed, how if he was just fast enough, strong enough to catch the man..

Ennoshita felt the same. If he was stronger, he could have stopped the man, andMoniwa wouldn’t have tried. Panic started creeping at him again, and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, and he felt Nishinoya hug him. 

He hugged him back, staring at the mess. This was the reason why he had left. So that he would never have to face a such situation again. 

Tanaka’s shout made him tremble and Ennoshita mustered all his strength to look att him drag not his own body, but the body of Sakunami towards them. 

Dateko’s driver’s hand was twitching, but his eyes were rolled back, having a seizure. The rest of his body was limp, but it convulsed up and down. 

A seizure. 

Shirabu’s voice echoed in his mind. A person having a seizure has less than 11 minutes to get to a hospital before they die. 

The sound of Kiyoko gasping made Ennoshita turn around, and he saw her put her hands on the bloody neck of Moniwa. 

“He’s alive!” she wailed, as she kept pushing down on the neck. She was covered in blood, but she still reached over Dateko’s captain, trying to stop the blood.

Where’s suga? Suga would know what to do. 

Ennoshita felt dread as he didnt see Suga, or Asahi anywhere. The feeling deepened as Tsukishima stared at him, and he realized that he was in charge. 

Fuck.

Daichi was gone, Suga was gone, Asahi was gone. 

He was in charge. 

He heard Tanaka groan and collapse to the ground, realizing that he got shot. 

Fuck. what would Daichi do? What would Suga do?

Shirabu’s words echoed again, and there was no time to waste, but why? Why did this had to happen to him?

Then another thought came to mind. Narita’s dead body, all covered in blood.  
Daichi’s voice booming over him. 

He’s dead, Enno. Run before you are too. You have to help the living in front of you, not the people who are gone.

“Nishinoya!!” Ennoshita yelled, finally snapping out of it. 

As always, Noya understood, running outside to start his car. 

“Tsukishima, Hinata, help Sakunami!”

“But-” hinata began. 

“Do you want him to die like Kamasaki?” Ennoshita snarled at Hinata. “He has less than five minute before he dies!”

That shut him up. Ennoshita felt a twinge of guilt at yelling so harshly, but He didn’t look back. He walked up to Moniwa, who was losing more blood by the second, and with Kiyoko’s help, they half held, half dragged the body. 

Ennoshita felt his own body explode in pain, but he ignored it as he placed Moniwa inbetween a laid down Sakunami and an upright Tanaka. 

Tanaka’s eyes widened, and Ennoshita made him place his uninjured hand on the neck. Blood gushed out, but the pulse was still there. 

“Try your best to help stop the bleeding.”

Tanaka nodded, not looking him in the eye. He was crying. 

“Its gonna be alright,” Ennoshita mumbled. “We’ll find Daichi, and We’ll save him.”

Tanaka nodded again, and he closed the door gently. 

“Noya. Go fast as you can. Faster than ever before.”

Nishinoya gave him a determined look in the mirror, where a crow charm that dangled danced back and forth. 

”I’m not gonna let them die,” he replied, serious. 

Ennoshita gave him a blink before the orange car start the engine.  
He felt his tired legs collapse underneath him, and Kiyoko barely pulled him away before the orange car blasted on the street, zooming towards the city. 

“Suga is on his way now, but-” 

a bullet almost hit Ennoshita, if it weren’t for hinata, using a dead body for cover. 

More gunshots echoed on the street, and Ennoshita mustered all his strength to pull Kiyoko and himself inside. 

“There’s more on the way!” Tsukishima yelled from the balcony of the third floor. 

Ennoshita couldn’t think straight, but kiyoko dragged him to the living room, where Yachi was holding something up for him. 

Suga’s Laptop.  
“Suga went for the annual medical checkup with Sukusa,” Kiyoko explained, as Ennoshita continued to stare at the laptop and headset. 

Dead bodies of the enemy littered all over the floor didn't help him think either.

Sukusa. The mayor. Who just happened to live on the other side of the damn city.

“Kageyama?” he squeaked, not liking where this was going. 

“He went buy milk and other groceries with Asahi and Yamaguchi. Neither of them are answering their phones. The only way to commun-”

“Is with the mics, “ ennoshita finished, as he sat down on the sofa, smudging blood all over it. 

As his body screamed in pain, his mind whirled round and round thinking of different things. How to deal with the approaching enemy. How to contact Asahi and Kageyama, when both of their COMs were without equipment. And the fact that He himself wasn't a COM. the fact that Nishinoya was probably not going to make it in time to save Moniwa and Sakunami. the fact that Daichi was probably dead. All these thoughts swirled in his head, and Ennoshita wanted to explode. 

Kiyoko sat next to him, and started listing the same thoughts.

“First things first. Its more important to help Nishinoya get to Dateko’s hospital first. Then we can talk with Asahi.”  
She looked at him, trying to prompt him to open the laptop on his knees. 

Ennoshita was grateful for her. Without Kiyoko keeping him steady, he would be having a mental breakdown right then and there. 

“R-r-right,” he stuttered, as the laptop screen came to life. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yachi bring up the first aid kit.  
“Tend to Kiyoko first, Yachi.” he muttered, ignoring the ever growing pain. 

Instead he stared at the screen flashing for a password.  
The background screen saver was a photo of Suga, Daichi and Asahi, all smiling. 

Ennoshita held his breath as he typed, punching each key with a single finger, hoping that suga hadn’t changed the password from five years ago. 

karasuno123456789101112

It worked, and the screen automatically changed to a 3D map of the city with orange, black and red dots spreading at different locations. Various Menus popped up, listing the other COMs and Karasuno’s members. Multiple chat rooms also appeared, but disappeared just as fast, minimizing off to the side. It was much simpler than Kenma’s usal screen, but then Kenma and Suga were completely different. 

After clicking on Nishinoya’s name, Ennoshita put on the headset. He had never done this before, but he had seen Suga, Kageyama, Kenma, Akashi, and even Shirabu do this plenty of times. 

It couldn’t be that hard, right?

A chibi face of Nishinoya started to move on the screen, signaling where he was. 8 minutes from Dateko’s head building. 

“Noya, can you hear me?” he asked into the mike. The other end was crackling, before a static voice answered. 

“Chikara?”

The signal crackled again, and static exploded into his ears, making his head hurt. 

Ennoshita tried to think of what he had learned from Kenma, long ago. 

I hacked the city’s traffic lights, and i downloaded it into everyone else’s program. Just click-

“Click on the streets and press the green,” Ennoshita whispered, remembering.  
One after another, he switched the red and yellow pop-ups to green.

“Wh- wasss - hat?” Nishinoya’s voice crackled.

“Noya, speed through the intersections. I made all the upcoming lights green-”

“Got it!” this time his voice was clear. 

“Noya can you hear me better now?” he asked, as the mini-Nishinoya zoomed faster on screen. Two minutes from the hospital.

“Yea. Im almost there- wait how did you get on the mike? Do you even know how to work it- oh fuck, ryu’s unconscious!” Nisinoya yelled. 

Kiyoko tapped his shoulder, and Ennoshita looked at her in panic. 

“Contact Kogane, so they are aware beforehand,” she prompted calmly. 

Ennoshita nodded, trying to stay just as calm. 

He clicked Koganegawa Kanji on the COM menu, and pressed connect at the pop up. 

Please, please, please answer…. 

“Suga san?” Kogane’s voice floated. 

“Kogane, Moniwa san, Sakunami, and Tanaka are injured, and Noya is on his way, get ready to have operations Sakunami has a seizure and Moniwa lost alot of blood -” 

“Who is this?” Kogane asked confused, as the sound of typing on a keyboard blended in. 

Really? Was that what he cared about? He really was an air head, like rumors said. 

“Ennoshita. Ennoshita Chikara, but that’s not important-”

“Got it, Noya san is pulling up into the back right now, and I sent our first aid medics. I've also prepared three surgery rooms, but wait where’s Kamasaki’s san?” 

Ennoshita felt something in his throat, as he glanced at the laid body near the kitchen. Yachi had folded his hands together and had closed his eyes, as a respect. 

He didn’t want to be the one to break the news, but Ennoshita didn’t know what to say. 

“Kogane, I’m sorry -”

The shouts and sound of feet running on the other end cut him short. 

“Ennoshita san, sorry but it seems that we have some visitors,” Kogane snarled, as gunshots blasted. “I’ll update you or Suga san about your member later.”

With that, Ennoshita breathed as the screen went back to the map. 

Now what?  
Oh right, contacting Asahi san-

Tsukishima’s yelling from the balcony made him snap back to the situation at hand. 

“We need back up, there’s too many of them!!”

Immediately Ennoshita pressed kenma’s name, who answered just as fast. 

“Suga san, there's a strange movement heading towards you from Miyagi street-”

“Kenma we need back up, like now. Hinata and Tsukki can’t hold them all of them off. Send Yamamoto, Fu- uhh Kai san, and Inouka. Lev too, if you can send that many. I’m gonna call Akashi too, too if he and Bokuto san can send help-”

“Chikara?” kenma interrupted. 

“No, it’s Tanaka,” Ennoshita growled. “Yes it's me, you pudding head.”

“ Yamamoto and Kai san are at a cafe near by, they’ll be there in a minute. Where’s Suga san? Why are you setting, instead of him?”

“So basically half of my damn household is out of the damn house, and oh, Dateko’s Driver and Vice are dead, well, Sakunami isn’t but he probably is, and Daichi san is gone and im in charge, and i have no idea what the hell i’m doing.” Ennoshita rambled into the mike, about to cry. 

“Slow down, Chikara. Everything will be fine. Kuroo and I are on our way, so stay put,” Kenma softly said, realizing that he was about to break. 

“But Daichi san… its my fault I -”  
Ennoshita lifted his head up, as Kiyoko took the headset from him. 

She gave him a look that said, it's okay to cry now, and that’s what he did, letting everything that had happened out. Yachi curled onto his lap, and Ennoshita let the pain-both physical and mental take over. 

Life would be so much easier, had he never joined the mafia. But now, as he watched Kageyama and Asahi burst into the room, with Yamaguchi crying, Ennoshita finally realized that the choice he made, was a choice that requires sacrifice. The question was would he be able to handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing a mafia au, and I'm not good at writing about action or adventure, (my strength in writing is fluff/character interaction)
> 
> so basically the setters are hackers, as well as communication centers, strategizers, trackers, and everything-else-behind-the-scene-ers. some of them don't go out to the main fight (suga, Semi), but most of them can and will be at the front lines. all of them are familiar with each other, and are usually on friendly terms
> 
> the liberos are Drivers, and all of them are skilled at driving and acting fast. they (other than nishinoya lmao) also know more medical knowledge, and also can defend themselves. nishinoya pefers to be with his members in the fight, but it all depends on the individual. another example is shibayama tending to stay in his car till being called, while Yaku and Noya are more to be at the action of the scene. 
> 
> middle blockers, outside hitters, opposites, and wing spikers are all hitmen, and most of the time the wing spikers are the ones who are beating the shit out of everyone. they usually rely on their strength rather than weapons.  
> middle blockers are... well, in the middle, and use guns rather than physically fighting like wing spikers. they are more defensive than offensive, but there are exceptions, such as hinata and lev who love to be in the main fight.it also depends on the individual, as Tsukishima is a sniper where as kindaichi specializes in close range shotguns. 
> 
> outside and opposites hitters not only specialize in fighting, but they also specialize in gadgets and bombs, often communicating with the setters to attack.
> 
> the history/back story on how the groups were formed will be explained in coming chapters, but here's a small run down. if you are familiar with haikyuu, you might notice alot of similarities. 
> 
> Karasuno is a well rounded mix of individuals rather a focus of a specialized theme. they prefer not to fight or get into affairs, but will stand up if it involves breaking the peace. they live in a less populated part of the city, but still communicates with the other groups frequently.
> 
> Nekoma specializes in weapons, as well as hacking (mainly due to kenma). they are known for their defense that are executed with different kits and plans, that are conducted by Kenma's hacking and knowledge. they are known to pick fights with everyone, in a friendly non bantering way. theit headquarters is a decent tall building, although most of the members are seen partying in underground clubs or near the dumpsters (don't ask).
> 
> Aboa joshai/Sehjoh - focusing on attacking, all of them are capable of fighting and defending on their own, but they are strongest when Oikawa pushes them to their full potential. they also have a heated riviraly and hatered with shiratorizawa (mainly Oikawa), and do not do well when working together with the other groups. their headquarters is actually an "abandoned/abolished" hotel, although most of the members, if not all, tend to live and thrive in the three story gym nearby. 
> 
> Dateko- known for their iron defense against the police, they usually stay out of affairs, and like Karasuno, they try to focus on benefactoring and living in harmony with the citizen. they rarely attack, and when they do, they usually call upon help of the other groups. like wise, the other groups rely on Dateko for medical emergencies as their headquarters is actually a 13 story hospital. they also have members who work as and specialize as construction workers and carpenters.
> 
> Shiratorizawa- the most violent out of the groups, due to tendou's wild nature. Ushijima is known to brutely kill anyone who disobeys him, but these days he is well respected as a captain who keeps tendo in control. they are also the richest, having the most connection with politicians and the government, and their headquarters is on the tallest skyscraper of the city. the members also have random hobbies that non of the other groups have, such as horseback riding, baking, and fishing. however, they also have the most inter rivalry and hatred with the other groups, making them more violent and unpredictable. 
> 
> Fukurodani -a mix of unique individuals like karasuno, except more skilled. however, they rarely show this, as most of their fame is their leader, Bokuto. thanks to bokuto who is double sided, they are known to be unpredictable when showing their skills. their head quarters is an abandoned two story museum, but not much is known, as they are usually at Nekoma's.  
> Kita and the Miya twins -they are police who are constantly chasing the yakuza members. (more on them later) 
> 
> Terushima- once belonging to the fallen Johzenji group, this fellow has tricks up his sleeves, working for anyone just for money
> 
> Sakusa -the mayor of the city who hates all of their guts, but secretly aids them behind the government. 
> 
> so uh yea just a small background i guess lol


	6. Secrets (truth untold)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno recovers from the random attack.  
> Suga is hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some errors in this chapter, apology beforehand!  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones cause I kinda had a writer’s block.

With the help of Nekoma, they managed to fend off the rest of the men after them. But not without heavy damage to their neighborhood. 

As soon as kageyama had arrived, things began to become more organized as they were all used to receiving orders from him. 

Ennoshita just watched while yachi tended to his bruises and cuts. The pain didn’t hurt as it should have. It was just numb and empty, like how he felt. 

“Group A, join with Tsukishima. Scout the area for stranglers. I want group B to back up hinata and Nekoma, on the front lines. Listen to orders from Kozume,” Kageyama ordered the henchmen calmly as he typed fast on a laptop of his own.

“Kai San, please help out Group A and Tsukishima. Inuoka, Lev, Yaku San back up Hinata. Go around the Cat cafe and….”

Ennoshita closed his eyes trying to calm down as Kageyama continued to take control. 

He opened them again to see Asahi pacing back and forth in front of him, on the phone with Suga, who was supposedly on his way. 

Both of them flinched when they heard gunshots in the far distance, but Kageyama continued to operate without a so glance at them. 

Ennoshita continued to watch, as Yachi ran back and forth assisting Kageyama’s needs every few minutes before aborting to cleaning what was left of the mess. Blood stains were still on the floor, but atleast the dead bodies were gone, except for kamisaki’s. Kiyoko was finishing sweeping the shattered glass into a pile. 

Asahi and Yamaguchi sat on the floor, discussing strategies and plans, often laying out suggestions to Kageyama who replied back with grunts in both agreement and denial. It seemed as if the younger boy wanted to be out in the field himself, rather being cooped up in the safety of their home. 

“You feel left out, don’t you,” Kiyoko commented as she sat down on the couch next to him . 

Ennoshita gave her a look, before replying. 

“A bit. But not too much. It was scary taking control, even if it was just for a few minutes. I rather be in the back and receive orders.”

“You did a good job though. You always had an aura around you, even if its not as noticeable as Suga’s,” Kiyoko assured him, as she slumped deeper into the couch. 

“Thanks I guess? I really didn’t know what I was doing back there though,” Ennoshita mumbled back. 

“Ennoshita San, you did do a really good job. If you weren’t for you Moniwa San and sakunami would be dead. Kogane just came on the mic to tell me that Sakunami is out of critical condition, and Moniwa San is in surgery, but it seems he’ll be okay. Tanaka is fine, and when he’s done with treatment, him and Noya are gonna head back here. But changing the traffic signals to use for an advantage? I would have never thought about that,” Kageyama praised. 

Ennoshita just shrugged. “I remembered Kenma mentioning it years ago.” 

“The fact that you remembered is amazing,” Yamaguchi joined in. 

Ennoshita opened his mouth to say that it wasn’t amazing at all, but just then Suga burst in from the front door looking like he was out of breath. Nope, he really was out of breath. 

He gasped for air, wheezing as he stumbled into the living room, barely having the strength to lean on Yachi who tried to support him. 

“Suga San, sit-“

“Ghet, m- my, lap - top - n-w,” he managed to wheeze out. 

“Koushi get some rest. You just ran from Fukurodani’s to here. You literally ran from the other side of the city,” Asahi chided, helping Yachi support the now limp body.  
“Kageyama’s got it under control.” 

Suga shook his head as his aching body slumped onto the couch, his legs buckling underneath him. 

“No. That’s not it,” he began. He paused as Kiyoko glared at him sternly. 

“Drink,” she commanded, handing him a glass of water. 

“Bu-“ 

“Or I will splash this all over your precious laptop,” She hissed. 

Ennoshita could have sworn he heard both Kageyama and Yamaguchi gulp in fear. Kiyoko usually never got this angry, but when she did, she was just as scary as Daichi and Yaku. 

“It’s waterproof-“

The glare from Kiyoko shut Suga up, and drank the whole glass in two gulps before reaching for the Laptop. 

“Thanks for taking control, Ennoshita. Without you we would be worse off,” suga warmly said. 

But something was wrong. Was that fear in his eyes? 

Ennoshita blinked and the small doubt was gone. 

Suga now had the same determined look in his eyes, the same one when Kageyama, kenma, and even Akashi and Shirabu had when they were behind a screen. 

“I know what they were after,” Suga declared, his fingers dancing over the keyboard gracefully. Definitely not like how Ennoshita had to punch each key one by one earlier.  
“And I also know why Nohebi was after Nekoma.”

“Wasn’t Nohebi always after Nekoma?” Asahi pointed out as he sat next to him. 

Ennoshita tilted his head in confusion as well. It was like how Aoba Johsai was always after Shiratorizawa, back in the day, except Nohebi never made up with Nekoma. 

“Kageyama, how's the situation,” suga asked, ignoring Asahi’s remark. 

“We’re fending off most of them. Tsukishima’s group is sniping and killing off stranglers, and Kuroo San and kenma San are helping out hinata. The damage to the neighborhood though…” kageyama trailed off with a frown. 

Normal citizens getting involved with their affairs were something to be avoided at all costs. But a large scale attack like this… there was no way it wouldn’t attract media attention. And with media come the police. The police become the government and politicians in the worse case scenario. 

“Sakusa wasn’t happy about the date-shira border incident yesterday and it’s actually related,” suga muttered, not looking up from his laptop. 

“Oh yea, kogane gave me an update earlier. Apparently the men who had attacked them yesterday came back. Fukurodani and Shiratoriwaza backed them up and they managed to kill most of them. They are holding a few captive-“

“That’s good. We’re gonna need them when we hold a meeting together.” Suga intervened, his eyes still on his own screen. 

Ennoshita wondered what was so important that Suga didn’t even mention a single word of Daichi. 

“Wait… a meeting with everyone?” Kageyama questioned. 

Kiyoko blinked in surprise as well. It had been forever since all six groups had met with each other together. 

“Yup, all of us and Sakusa. Oh and few others as well.” Suga confirmed, finally looking up. 

Ennoshita frowned, not at Suga or at the mention of the meeting, but at the way Asahi suddenly became ridged, eyes widened in shock as he stared at suga’s screen. 

Kiyoko leaned towards him to see, her eyes widening every second. The screen reflected off her glasses making her look of surprise even more animated. 

“No way…..” Asahi whispered. He looked at suga, desperate. 

Suga only gave him a grim nod. 

“Shit,” Asahi growled. 

Kageyama looked at suga in confusion, not knowing what was so bad that it would make Asahi curse. 

Kiyoko blinked rapidly, as if she was still processing. 

“What is it?” Yamaguchi asked curiously. 

Ennoshita leaned over kiyoko trying to see what it was about, but he only got a glimpse of a red S logo on the screen before suga closed the laptop. 

The logo didn’t look familiar to him, but it must have been something as it made asahi and kiyoko nervous. 

“It makes sense now,” Kiyoko gasped. 

Ennoshita still didn’t understand and he knew that Kageyama didn’t either from the look of frustration on his face. 

“What are we going to do about Daichi san?” Kageyama finally rebutted, trying to pry them off of whatever Suga had shown them. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Yachi whimpered, curling up into a ball on the other side of ennoshita. 

He ran his fingers through her soft hair, turning to Suga for the answer. 

“He’s fine,” Suga assured them. 

Kageyama’s eyes flared.  
“How do you know?” He snarled. Clearly he was frustrated that Suga shared knowledge with Asahi and Kiyoko but not him. 

Ennoshita wondered if Kageyama’s deepest fear of being abandoned was still there. 

“Because it was Daichi they were after, all along,” Suga said quietly. 

Kiyoko and Asahi stayed silent. 

“Then what the fuck are we doing here?” 

Everyone turned to the voice, surprised.  
Yamaguchi had stood up in anger. 

“Why aren’t we going after them?” He exploded. 

Kageyama recovered the fastest. “Yea I can just track them using Kenma san’s technology. Why aren’t we doing anything?” He questioned, reaching for his laptop. 

Ennoshita saw Asahi and Suga give each other knowing looks. 

“This is why we are having a meeting with Sakusa and the others. If we do something rash, it will affect the whole city,” suga tried to explain. 

It seemed that Suga was still advoiding the main topic. 

“But what about Daichi san?” Yamaguchi pressed. 

Ennoshita saw that suga’s hands were shaking slightly. 

“What do you know about these men that we don’t?” Kageyama raged, not hiding his anger anymore. 

As if that was a trigger, Suga finally stood up, with defiance in his eyes.

“Look, with Daichi gone, I’m the leader now. And if you don’t like my way of doing things, you can always get the fuck out,” suga snapped. 

Ennoshita winced and looked at the ground. He was pretty sure Suga didn’t mean too word it like that but it still jabbed him in the heart anyway. Because that was exactly what he had done five years ago. 

Yachi digged deeper into the couch, with only her yellow hair visible. 

Yamaguchi looked as if he was going to burst into tears. He opened his mouth to yell but closed it instead. He turned around and ran up the stairs. He wasn’t even half way up before sobs were let out. 

Kageyama stared at Suga fiercely, his mouth pulled back into an angry snarl. 

If Kuroo and the rest of Nekoma hadn’t came in with Hinata at that moment, Ennoshita was sure that Kageyama would have lounged at Suga. 

Yaku had quickly analyzed the tense situation, before standing in between the two. 

Asahi flashed him a grateful look before backing out and heading towards the stairs. The rest of Nekoma followed suit, except for kenma, Kai and Kuroo, who sat on the base of the stairs. 

Kiyoko just stayed on the couch, trying to calm down herself. 

“Suga kun, I’m hungry after all the fighting. What are we having for dinner today?” Yaku attempted, giving a small sideways glance at Kageyama. 

Kageyama didn’t back down. His hands were curled up into fists and he was still glaring at suga. 

Ennoshita felt a deja vu. He saw Daichi and himself mirrored. He wondered if he was in Kageyama’s shoes right now, what he would do?

“Kageyama! Calm down! Please?” 

At Hinata’s touch, Kageyama let his tense body relax. 

“Yakkun, can you give me hand? I was thinking of preparing Soba noodles today. Something refreshing for everyone who fought today,” suga hummed, breaking off from the intense staring contest. 

Kageyama still stared at him, his eyes never leaving him. 

“Of course, mr. refreshing,” Yaku joked, smiling. 

“Also, Kuroo do you mind staying for a meeting? All of us together?” Suga asked, heading towards the kitchen without another glance at Kageyama.  
“I need to talk about something important. For everyone.” 

Ennoshita felt shivers at the emphasis of the last word and he glanced at kageyama. 

The younger boy blinked , before sitting down on the other sofa, with hinata not leaving his side.  
They started talking in soft voices with Yachi. 

Kiyoko got up to help Suga and Yaku, and Ennoshita got up as well to greet kenma at the stairs. 

Kuroo gave him a nod before heading towards to the kitchen to talk to suga. 

Kai gave him a warm smile.  
“It’s nice to see you, Ennoshita kun.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Kai san,” Ennoshita greeted him just as warmly. 

The Nekoma’s vice leader was always a kind person, and was just and fair, balancing Yaku’s impulsiveness and Kenna’s schemes, and way more calm compared to Kuroo who both offends and gets offended easily. 

A great person to be allies with, just a great person to be with in general. Of course, like everyone else Kai is deadly in battle, often fighting behind the scene with different traps and tactics, but only fought to defend, not to kill. 

Ennoshita blinked as he followed Kai and Kenma up the stairs, realizing that he hadn’t gone upstairs to the upper floors since he had came back. 

Unlike his room and the living room downstairs, the interior for the second floor had completely changed since five years ago. 

The space that the stair way lead up to no longer had couches and beanbags and cluttered belongings, being replaced by two large desks against the wall, with a bulletin board and white board filled with notes hung above. The desks themselves were messy, in a good way, with papers and rulers and other stationary supplies scattered around. Different books were stacked on one desk, with a Mac computer in then middle. There was a small bookshelf stacked with Baegu!! Manga as well as other series that Ennoshita didn’t reconize. In the furthest corner there was a bright orange beanbag chair with pillows, blankets all in a pile, facing a small tv with a game console. Some leftover bags of chips were opened on the floor, and random books were also stacked next the tv.

“Oh yea, its changed since you were here,” Kenma commented lamely. 

Ennoshita rolled his eyes at the obvious statement. 

“If you didn’t know, Asahi is a full time designer now, so this is kind of his workspace. Shoyo and Noya still like to play games and chill, hence the beanbag.” 

“Did the other rooms change this much?” Ennoshita asked curiously as he walked towards the bar/mini kitchen. 

He sat on the seat, that were also replaced by newer models.  
The counter top that was once white was now marbled. 

“The third floor library is same in my opinion, other than the edition of new books. The meeting room and Daichi’s study is same as well,” Kenma said straightforwardly as he sat next to him

“The outside terrace of this floor’s gotten some changes though,” Kai added, leaning on the other side of the counter. 

With that Ennoshita turned to face the clear sliding door on their right. 

“We or er Suga, added a BBQ grill and some more chairs and tables, along with beds to sun bathe in.” 

Ennoshita turned around again to face Kai. 

“Admit it, it wasn’t Suga san, it was You guys,” he laughed.

“Well, it was Tanaka kun who had appeared with a grill out of no where one day,” Kai chuckled. 

“Oh yea. We invited Fukurodani and even Ubugawa and Shinzen gangs to have a BBQ,” kenma renimised. 

Ennoshita shifted in his chair at the mention of Ubugawa and Shinzen. The two gangs were smaller in number and not as organized as the large six groups were, but they were still friendly faces that had helped Karasuno in several occasions. Some of the members were once regular customers at his bar, and he even remembered seeing Gora and Ogano, the said leaders, a year ago. Neither of them had recognized him with the mask on, but it was still nice to see faces that he knew. However, one day all of them had stoped coming. 

“How are they doing? Ubugawa and Shinzen…..” He asked, continuing the conversation. 

“Ubugawa was almost destroyed by Nohebi a few months ago. They came to us for help, since then we’ve been playing cat and mouse with Daishiro, till the other day, when… well when the incident at your bar happened,” Kenma explained darkly. 

“Destroyed?” Ennoshita asked, although he knew the answer already. 

“Daishiro killed almost everyone in Ubugawa except for Gora and Miyanoshita. And they raped the poor girl too. Gora was practically on his knees asking for help. Bokuto took them in and they’re staying with them right now.” Kenma hummed, staring off to the terrace.

Ennoshita gulped. This wasn’t how he wanted the conversation to go like, but curse his damn curiosity he just wanted to know. He was kind of glad that Daishiro was dead now. Even if he was pushed off of seventeen floors. Watching kenma stare mindlessly at the terrace outside, he wondered if he was remembering the BBQ they had together. 

“Shinzen?” He prompted, hoping at least they were okay. 

“We went to their small nightclub after Gora appeared. But it was deserted. But Kageyama got a text from a burner phone. Chigaya, one of the members, had sent that text that they were hiding and were safe, but nothing other than that. It was from a burner phone so we couldn’t even trace it fully, although Kenma managed to trace it up to a store in Fukurodani’s area, so both Bokuto and us have our eyes on the lookout. But atleast they’re safe,” Kai concluded. 

Ennoshita nodded in relief, but he could tell by the slight shift of tone that the Nekoma’s vice was still clearly worried and unsatisfied. But he didn’t push any more. 

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Kenma drawled, before heading towards the sliding door.

Kai gave a sigh, but didn’t stop him. “Make sure you close the doors,” he managed to say before the sliding door was shut. 

Ennoshita watched kenma sit down on one of the chairs, pulling out a cigarette. 

“Since when did it get real bad?” He asked, knowing that Kai knew what he was asking. 

“The third year after you left, Kenma had a depressive episode. Not even Kuroo or Hinata kun could make him feel better. He often went out drinking on his own, or with members with Ubugawa and Shinzen. I’m not sure what had triggered the depression, but it was really bad. He started smoking not long after. It used to be a whole pack a day, but now he tries to keep a minimum of three,” Kai mummerd as he too watched kenma inhale and exhale. 

Ennoshita didn’t give any comment. 

“KAI SAN!!” 

Ennoshita blinked as Lev and Inouka tumbled down the stairs leading to the library. 

“Kai san!” Lev shouted again, a bit out of breath this time. “Oh, hi Ennoshita san!” 

Ennoshita forced a smile. Lev had grown taller the last time he saw him, and the mischievous face was chiseled with a sharp jaw line and prominent check bones.

Lev had the qualities to be a celebrity or a model if he wanted. 

“Kai san,” Inouka began, giving Ennoshita a nod as a greeting.  
“If you clean a vacuum does that make you a vacuum cleaner?”

“It doesn’t!” Lev exclaimed. 

“It does too!” Inouka argued. “Doesn’t it?”  
Inouka had grown taller as well, although not as noticeable as Lev. 

Kai gave a long tired sigh. 

Ennoshita snickered. Kai was always a calm person, but subtle shifts in tone and attitude were always still there. 

“Why don’t you ask Hinata and Kageyama? They’re downstairs,” he prompted, not answering the question. 

Kai gave him a greatful look as the two boys headed towards the stairs 

“Yea good idea! Shouyo will agree with me!”  
“No he won’t!”  
“Hinata!!” - “Shoyo!!” 

“LEV!!!!! Shut the Fuck up!” Yaku yelled from the kitchen. 

“Looks like they haven’t changed at all,” Ennoshita laughed as the commotion from downstairs became louder. 

Kai gave a small grunt, but smiled anyway.

“Hey, Kai,” Asahi greeted them as he came down the stairs. “Can you help me decide some suits for Shibayama? I promised him I would design one for him I’m having a hard time deciding….” 

He trailed off as he caught Ennoshita staring, not meeting his eyes. 

Kai didn’t notice, as Asahi was always anxious when asking for favors. 

Both of them headed towards the desks, with Asahi definitely trying to avoid Ennoshita as much as possible. 

Ennoshita shrugged it off, not wanting to make Asahi more nervous than he already was. Getting up he decided to join Kenma on the patio outside. 

He slid the door open, and stepped into the first slippers that greeted him. There were owl designs on them and he was pretty sure they were Bokuto’s judging from the larger feet size. Maybe Waishiro’s but he couldn’t imagine the stoic sniper to wear something like this. 

“You want one?” Kenma asked, without turning around. He was overlooking the the neighborhood, leaning on the railing. 

“No thanks,” Ennoshita replied as he walked up to him. “Man, I missed this view….”

He really did. In the spring the cherry blossoms would bloom, attracting small wild life in the city. Rows and rows of modern houses towered over them, but there was still enough room to see the streets and backyards. 

It was calming, compared to the skyline of the busy city. 

Kenma hummed a tuneless tune, looking mindlessly into the distant horizon, where the heart of the city began. 

The sun was just about to set, the sky slowly turning dark, with musty orange slowly creeping in to mix with the blue. 

“I miss Fukunaga,” kenma blurted out of now where. 

Goosebumps creeped on Ennoshita’s skin, a small tingle on the back of his neck didn’t go away. 

“And I miss Narita and Kino,” Ennoshita replied, not looking at him. 

Kenma blinked, before taking another breath of the cigar. 

They stood like that for awhile, each in their own thoughts, till Suga’s voice cracked. 

Ennoshita widened his eyes in surprise, and kenma tilted his downwards. 

Looking down, he saw two shadows, and he assumed that Suga was one of them. 

“Kuroo… I don’t know what to do.”  
“Aww Suga Chan, what are you crying for?” 

Ennoshita looked at kenma who only shrugged. 

“The Seido clan. They’re the ones who took Daichi.”  
“Fuck. Are you sure it was them?”  
“Have I ever been wrong?”  
“Okay. Okay. Let’s calm down.”  
“But Daichi….”  
“Look. Little Sawamura won’t hurt Daichi-“  
“What if he does? What if -“

Ennoshita knew that he shouldn’t be listening to the conversation, but Suga sounded scared. Kenma didn’t move an inch either, and was looking rather confused. 

“Suga Chan, there are always ‘what ifs’. You gotta stay strong. You cant let Sawamura think you - or the rest of Karasuno- are weak.”

“But that’s the thing, Kuroo.”

At this point Suga sounded like he wanted to sob.

“They know we’re weak. They attacked us today, and almost got us, if it weren’t for Moniwa. And because of that Moniwa almost died.”

Ennoshita shuddered, despite it being late summer. The images of Moniwa and Kamasaki drenched in blood flashed in his head. 

“First off, Moniwa owes Daichi. And second off, what the hell does Seido have to do with Nohebi?” 

“They used Nohebi’s connection with you, to get to us.” 

“That fucking snake bastard-“

Kenma had all but forgotten about his cigarette, and clenched onto the railing in anger. 

“I don’t - won’t - blame you for what happened. But I want you and Nekoma to stay out of this-“

“Oh hell no. They hurt you, they hurt us. And even if you don’t blame us, what happened happened. They used us to get you. And now together we’ll fucking beat the shit out of them. And I’m sure Bro-kuto would agree to join us.”

“Kuroo, no. You have no idea. You have no idea what they can do -“ 

“Suga Chan. We fucking control this city. We have our fingers wrapped around Sakusa-“

“You don’t understand Kuroo. Seido. Seido were the ones who started the war, Kuroo. Seido were the one who assassinated the prime minister. And it wasn’t the younger Sawamura who shot the gun. It wasn’t Eijun. ”

“What do you mean it wasn’t - oh. Oh. Oh.” 

Ennoshita felt a feeling of dread overcome him. He had no idea who Seido were. But he knew one thing. He knew the surname Sawamura. 

“It was Daichi. Daichi killed the Prime Minister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Seido is a reference to Ace of Diamonds. 
> 
> If you like Haikyuu!! I really recommend Ace of Diamonds. It’s similar like Haikyuu, its about highschool boys who play baseball and they want to go to Nationals. The characters are just as likeable as Haikyuu characters are. There are a lot more episodes so the plot is a bit slower than Haikyuu, and the animation for the earlier episodes aren’t as clean/impactful, but it gets so good and is an emotional rollercoaster like Haikyuu is. 
> 
> The main character of Ace of Diamond is.... his name is Sawamura Eijun, yes he has the same last name as Daichi and yes I made them brothers in this fic. 
> 
> Till next chapter, see ya!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 
> 
> also if you could check out my zombie apocalypse fic that i haven't updated in like forever that would be great thankyou


End file.
